Once Upon A Time
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: There once were two sisters. One as white and fair as the snow the other as red and blushing as the rose. The two girls live a simple life with their loving parents, never thinking they would find themselves getting mixed up with an evil queen, a cursed black cat, two dashing princes, a murderous baron, and good fairies.
1. Chapter 1

**Before anyone asks yes I intend to finish my stories in fact one of them will be finished tomorrow so please no one ask me when I'm going to finish the others. Also this story is a mix up of different fairy tales because I'm a fairy tale freak. Their just so wonderful...Well must of them. Some of them are pretty disturbing. That aside this story is heavily based of off the classic grimm's fairy tale Snow White and Rose Red which I believe is a very underrated story that definitely needs a movie. Also I must warn you there maybe some dark imagery but this is based off of the original fairy tales and let's face it if Walt Disney had never been born fairy tales would've scared the crap out of us. So here we go.**

A long time ago in a kingdom far far away there lived a princess who was the fairest in all the lands. No one in the land could compare to her beauty. She was blessed with wavy waist-length golden hair like sunshine, sparkling jewel like eyes, fair and flawless skin, and lips that shame the red rose. But she was not only beautiful but she was also kind and gentle and sweet. She was also a romantic she often dreamed of falling in love, getting married, and living happily ever after. Unfortunately true love was not meant to be in her life for her parents had arranged for her to marry the prince of a neighboring kingdom. Though she was sad about marrying a man she hardly knew but she hoped to one day be able to love him. So the prince took her back to his kingdom where they were married and became king and queen. The new kingdom which they lived in were amazed by the beauty of their new queen and they were further amazed by how kind and loving she was. The queen loved her subjects and she learned to care deeply for her husband but alas she never found true love. Then one day after waiting for so long she finally found her true love or should I say her true loves.

After a few years of marriage the king and queen were blessed with two strong and healthy twin boys. Both boys had their mother's sun gold hair but the first born had emerald green eyes while the second born had sliver gray eyes. The queen loved them more than anything on earth, on the day they were born it was the happiest day of her life. She had never loved two people so much in all her life and she spent every free moment she had with them. But fate had a way of being cruel sometimes. Just eight years after their birth, the twins's beloved mother fell ill and on her death bed she called to her sons.

"Let me see them." She sighed weakly.

"You must rest please." Her husband said.

"My dearest if you truly love me then please let me see my sons one last time before I go."

The king sighed but obeyed his wife's requested and let the young princes enter her bed chamber.

"My sons, my beautiful sweet princes, please forgive me for leaving you so soon but worry not no matter what happens I shall always be smiling down on you from heaven."

"Don't leave us Mother." Begged her first born and most emotional son clutching her hand and shedding tears.

"Be strong brother." Said her second born and more sensible son patting his shoulder comfortingly. "We must be brave for her sake."

"Oh there's no need to put on brave face in front of me, it's okay to cry for me but please do not cry tears of sorrow when I die cry tears of joy." She sighed. "However I fear once I pass into God's kingdom you will only have each other now. So promise me that you'll always love and protect each other."

"We promise Mother." The second said still refusing to cry in front of her.

She smiled at him and put one hand to her second son's face.

"You have a strong soul my son never let it be broken by anyone or anything."

She then held her first son close to her heart.

"You have a brave heart, let it guide you and let love teach you. One of my biggest regrets is I never once followed my heart. When I married your father I wasn't in love but my parents insisted that I would be happy if I did marry him. Now I do love your father, I do, I do but...It's taken me so long to learn to love him and now that I finally have I must go." She coughed. "Please don't marry any woman unless you love her. I don't care if she's rich or beautiful or powerful your marriage will never truly be happy unless you love her with all your heart and soul."

Her breaths were becoming slower and slower.

"Mother?" Her first said.

"My sons, my only loves."

Those were her final words before she passed away. The kingdom mourned her greatly and were determined to make sure her memory would live on in their hearts forever. A year had passed and the king began to desire a new queen so he married again. His new wife was a mysterious woman he had met during a royal trade agreement. She was very beautiful, so beautiful in fact that he could not resist making her his bride and queen. Just like with his first wife, the kingdom was amazed by her beauty and she seemed nice enough but she had one problem. She was very vain, she couldn't bear the thought of any man being more beautiful than her. The mere thought of it drove her mad but luckily there was no woman in her kingdom more beautiful than she at least for now.

...

In a cottage deep in the forest there lived a wood cutter named Tom and his wife Sabine who loved roses. Their entire cottage was decorated with two different kinds of roses: the white roses which were as pure, fair, and lovely as the winter snow and the red roses which were as bright, blushing, and radiant as a ladybug's wings. There were only two things Sabine loved more than the roses in her garden and that was her two daughters Marinette and Bridgette.

Marinette the eldest was born on a cold winter's evening. She usually spent her days reading, spinning, sewing, or helping her mother cook and clean around the house. She was a very beautiful child who was as fair, calm, and gentle as the white roses. She was also gifted with a singing voice as lovely as a nightingale's song.

Bridgette the youngest was born on a summer's morning. She usually spent her days outside playing with the animals, climbing trees, skipping rocks, and helping her father collect fire wood and sticks. She too was very beautiful and was as bright, blushing, and cheerful as the red roses. She was also blessed with the ability to dance with the grace of a deer.

Unlike most sisters they always got along and never fought. From the moment three year old Marinette laid eyes on baby Bridgette she loved her instantly and within a few years Bridgette grew to love Marinette just as much. The sisters loved each other dearly and spent all their time together. Weather it was doing their chores or playing in the forest.

"Come back! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to play!" Five year old Bridgette said chasing a ladybug.

"Bridgette don't wonder so far." Eight year old Marinette warned as she picked wild strawberries off of a bush.

"Marinette we have plenty of strawberries. Come and play with me! We can chase ladybugs and butterflies and later we can go swim in the lake."

"Now Bridgette you know we're not allowed to go into the river without Mother and Father watching us."

"What's the harm?"

"How about the fact that you can hardly swim a stroke." Marinette giggled.

"Hey I'm getting better!"

"We'll swim another time right now we need to gather strawberries so Mother can make us jam for our breakfast and I know how much you like strawberry jam, especially on pancakes."

"They're my favorite."

"Then help me."

Once they had a basket full of wild strawberries they went back to their cottage. Bridgette then left to help their father collect firewood like she always did while Marinette helped their mother make the strawberries into jam.

"Marinette could you be a dear and get some water from the well? If we're going to make the jam right we need warm water." Sabine said.

"Yes Mother."

She went outside to the well and began to fill the bucket with water.

"Marinette look what I made." Bridgette said. In her hands were two flower crowns. One made from white roses and another made from red roses.

"Oh they're so pretty."

"Here I made this one for you." She said placing the white rose crown on Marinette's head.

"Thank you. How do I look?"

"Like a princess. You're so pretty Marinette I wish I was as pretty as you."

"But you are pretty. See." Marinette put the red rose crown on Bridgette's head and then showed her, her reflection in the water of the well. "We're both princesses and this forest is our kingdom."

"And we are going to dance at a royal ball."

The two girls took each other by the hands and began to dance with each other.

"You're such a good dancer Bridgette." Marinette said. "Maybe someday you'll get to dance at a real ball."

"You really think so?"

"It's possible."

"Oh I hope so and maybe one day you'll be a real princess."

"Oh don't be silly Bridgette. How could I ever become a real princess?"

"Well maybe one day a handsome prince will come here and when he sees how beautiful you are he'll fall in love with you and marry you then you'll be a real princess for sure."

"You have a wonderful imagination Bridgette but we live in the middle of a forest. What are the odds of a prince coming by here?"

"It's possible."

The two girls laughed.

"Marinette what's taking that water so long?" Sabine called.

"Coming Mother."

The girls took the bucket of water and went back to the cottage. At night when their father returned from selling firewood to people in town he used the wood he still left to start a warm fire in their house. The four of them sat around the fire, Bridgette sat in Tom's lab while Sabine sat in a rocking chair reading a book to them and Marinette sat on the floor doing her needlework. Yes there never was a happier, simpler family but as the years went by the girls would discover they were destined for something much more wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years passed, Marinette and Bridgette grew into two very beautiful and very kind young maidens. Upon reaching woman hood the girls became quite lovely in their own way.

Marinette was blessed with beauty as flawless and enchanting as she was. Her beauty was one of innocence and sweetness. A woman of eighteen with lips pink as roses, hair dark as ebony, skin white as snow, and eyes blue as blue belles. She was a maiden who was the very representation of the white rose. Beautiful, pure, innocent, sympathetic, and spirited.

Bridgette's beauty was one of joy and excitement. No older than fifteen with skin like a summer peach, blood red lips and rosy cheeks, and straight, black hair. A teenager who represented the red rose in every way. Lovely, cheerful, bright, energetic, and enthusiastic.

They were still as close as they could be and though they were content with their simple life they both longed to see what lied beyond the forest however they couldn't bring themselves to abandon their devoted and loving mother and father. So they stayed but they didn't mind except for a few issues one of the which were the village men. They were so many men in the village who were enamoured with Marinette's beauty. They often tried in vain to court her but she knew all they saw in her was a pretty face so she always rejected them. As for Bridgette she didn't have as many because Bridgette chopped wood, climbed woods, road horses, and due to that she was always either dirty or covered in ash or soot. But she had a few admirers here and there.

"Good day Jean." Marinette greeted politely toward the blacksmith.

"Good day Marinette you're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Jean, how are you?"

"Just fine but my son is on his way to your house to ask your parents permission to marry you."

"Again? With all due respect Jean I'm afraid I cannot marry him."

"I understand but good luck getting him to leave."

Marinette smiled and made her way back to the cottage that she lived in. As expected the blacksmith's son was there asking for her hand marriage and like she did with the other suitors she politely rejected him. He begged her, promising her anything she desired if only she would be his wife.

"Why do you wish to marry me?" She asked him.

"Because you and your sister are the beautiful women in the entire village. I would consider courting her since you have rejected me but she lacks the proper requirements of a wife. I mean you have to admit she's a little dirty and reckless."

"How dare you!" Marinette snapped. "My sister would make a great wife for any man but you are correct you shall not court her because you are not worthy of her! And if you only want to marry me because you think I'm prettier than the other women then I must refuse for you cannot truly love someone because of their appearance."

"But I-"

"Now would you kindly leave my home? If you don't then I'm afraid my father must use force on you."

"Indeed." Tom said gripping his axe and staring at the suitor intensely. "And I do oppose violence but if it is needed to protect any of my daughters I will not hesitate to use it."

"No! Violence is not needed! I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you, I shall be on my way now."

He then left on his horse.

"I see you shooed away another suitor." Bridgette said. "If you ask me you're too good for any of them."

"Bridgette I'm not too good for anyone and I don't consider myself superior to anyone."

"If that's true then why not settle already?" She asked jokingly.

"Because I want to marry a man that I love however it is so hard to meet a man who loves me for me around here."

"There's someone for everyone, everyone except me."

"Don't say that I'm sure there is a man out there who will gladly love and marry you. In fact I've decided that I won't marry until you find true love first."

"Oh Marinette I don't want you to put your happiness on hold for me."

"I insist."

"Well you girls may have your chance of true love next week." Sabine said. "King Gabriel is throwing a ball to celebrate the eighteenth birthdays of the twin princes. Everyone in the kingdom is invited."

"Oh my gosh! Marinette can you believe it! A real ball! And we're invited! Doesn't that sound fun?" Bridgette said.

"It does but I'm not sure if I should attend." Marinette sighed.

"Why not?"

"Bridgette you know big celebrations like that aren't my thing."

"Come Marinette, every time a festival comes to the village you stay home while I go alone. For once live a little, have some fun, who knows? You might catch the eye of one of the princes."

"Alright I'll go but only for you."

"Great. Oh no! But what do we wear? I can't go to the ball in this old frock."

"Don't worry I've recently been working on two gowns. By the time the ball comes around I should be finished."

"This is going to be so fun."

Meanwhile high up in the royal castle there lived the proud King Gabriel, his stunning second wife Queen Mayura, and his twin sons Prince Adrien and Prince Felix. The two boys had grown into very strong and handsome young men but despite being twins they were quite different. Adrien the first born was rebellious, fun loving, and deviant while Felix was reserved, responsible, and obedient. There had never been a pair of siblings so distant and strained in the entire kingdom.

"Why must we attend this stupid ball next week?" Adrien complained.

"Because it is held in our honor and as princes we must be respectful by attending." Felix said.

"Oh please this is just another one of Father's attempts to set us up with some spoiled princess to marry and it's another excuse for Mayura to show herself off."

"Adrien you really shouldn't speak of Father and Mayura like that. Honestly for a prince who's almost eighteen you behave so much like a child."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to spend my birthday being fawned over by shallow women who have no interest in my personality or who I really am."

"Can't argue with that. I do find most of the women who attend these gatherings quite annoying especially Princess Chloe."

"Oh God she's the worst."

"Nevertheless we still have our duties. Now it's not all that bad being a prince is it? Would you rather be some poor peasant digging around in the dirt for your next meal?"

"If I had the freedom to live my own life than yes."

"Adrien I don't have time to listen to your petty complaints. I have far more important things to do like studying politics and preparing to rule the North side of the kingdom."

According to the kingdom law the oldest child of the royal family would take over as king or queen once the time had passed but Adrien and Felix being twins who were born on the day at the same time meant that both of them were destined to be king. So the two kingdoms were divided and it was arranged that Felix would rule the North side of the kingdom and Adrien would rule the South side. Felix had accepted his role as future king almost right away and began preparing for it but Adrien he wasn't really interested in ruling at all. On the contrary he preferred to not be neither prince or king but to be a simple peasant.

"You should be studying too." Felix said.

"Not now Felix, I'm going on a hunt."

"Be back before sun set or Father will be cross."

"Don't worry so much...Little brother."

"Adrien we've been through this I am not your little brother. We're twins, we're the same age."

"But I'm older than you."

"By five minutes. That's hardly a difference."

"Whatever." Adrien left the library and went down the hall, passing his stepmother Queen Mayura. She was a slender, elegant, and icily beautiful woman with a serene unfeeling face and pencil style, cold black eyes. She was dressed in regal garments as stunning and royal as she was with a dress the color of a peacock's feathers, an elegant black cloak and black balaclava that covered her ears, neck, and hair, and on her head was a sliver crown decorated with blue, green, and turquoise jewels.

"Good day Mother." Adrien greeted politely.

"Adrien stand up straight." She said. "Walk proudly with your head up high. A prince should never look like a sniveling peasant. It's a bad reflection on me."

"Yes ma'am."

She then continued into her private room. If anyone dare enter that room they would be punishable by death. He remembered one time when he was a boy he almost went in there but Mayura stopped him and had almost broke his arm off dragging him away from the room and she threatened to have him beheaded if he ever went in there again. Now his stepmother could be a very nice woman, in fact she was as sweet as she could be when he and Felix were children but when it came to that room of hers she was someone to be feared.

Putting the whole thing aside in his mind he continued on toward his bedroom where he dressed in proper clothing for hunting then went outside to mount his horse and ride off into the forest to hunt a deer or boar for dinner tonight.

In her private room Mayura stood before a large jade mirror that was greatly decorated and hand crafted from precious metals and jade jewels from China. But what made the mirror most valuable was that it was magic. Inside the mirror was a wise old wizard called Fu who long ago was trapped in the mirror by a great enemy of his. He had spent centuries in that mirror serving as a slave to humans for years, forced to give them some of his magic and to answer any question they had for he was gifted with not only great power but great knowledge. He knew everything and was forbidden to ever lie.

Now the queen was a very beautiful woman but very vain and obsessed with her looks. Everyday she would subject herself to various baths and treatments then dress herself in the finest gowns and jewels. Once she was done beautifying herself she would go into her private room and say to the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?"

And everyday Fu would answer truthfully.

"You my queen are most fair indeed."

Nothing pleased her more than to hear that answer.

"Something troubling you your majesty?" Fu asked her that morning.

"Oh nothing that concerns you." She said. "It's just that I keep having these nightmares where you tell me I'm not as pretty as I used to be. That some other girl is more lovely."

"Oh." He chuckled.

"And then I smash you into a million pieces." She sneered.

"My aren't we glad that it's just a dream?" He said nervously.

"Yes because I couldn't bear it if another woman took my place as the fairest. Beauty is all I have you know otherwise I wouldn't be queen. That idiot Gabriel wouldn't even consider marrying me if he hadn't been bewitched by my beauty."

"Forgive me your highness but if I remember correctly he had no intention of ever getting married again until you slipped that shard of cursed glass into his eye that blinded him and froze his heart, making him see everyone as something terrible except you who he would always see as perfection."

"Well we all have our ways of getting a man and I was pretty clever with that cursed glass I used on him. All needed to do was crush Queen Emilie's looking glass that I mixed with the poison I gave her then the king basically became my puppet."

"You just better hope that frozen heart of his never melts because if it does the cursed glass will fall out of his eye and he'll see everything and everyone as what they really are including you and I don't think you want him to know what his queen really is."

"No fear of that. King Gabriel was cold even before I put that shard in his eye. He doesn't love anyone or anything and only love can thaw a frozen heart. My plan is full proof."

"For now." Fu mumbled so lowly that she couldn't hear him.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a windy day in the forest, not unusual at all for fall. Winter would soon be approaching and once the season passed he wouldn't have much of an excuse to hunt again til spring. He loved to go out hunting, it was his only excuse to leave the castle and explore the forest to get a little freedom. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't go out riding in the forest anymore. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a strange but beautiful voice singing. It was very faint but he could hear it and he wanted to know who was singing. Curious, he followed the voice, getting closer to the source he could hear the song better.

 _"My dearest one do not cry,_

 _My love for you could fill the sky._

 _So don't shed a tear,_

 _For I am here._

 _You're safe in my heart_

 _Even if we part_

 _And I shall remain forever true_

 _for I am so in love with you."_

It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He finally found the source of the singing. It was a peasant girl getting water from the well. She wore a short white collared and white puffy sleeved purple bodice and has a long, lighter purple skirt with several patches on it. In her dark hair was a blue ribbon.

He got off his horse and approached her.

"Excuse me Miss."

She gasped and dropped her bucket startled.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No I...I just got startled."

"Here let me help you." He bent down to pick up the bucket.

"Thank you I-" But she lost her ability to speak when she saw the man was the prince. She suddenly felt very embarrassed and ashamed. "I...I...I have to go."

"Wait!"

But she had already run away from him.

"Stop! Don't run away! I won't hurt you! Please come back."

She stopped but she hid behind a tree and kept her face hidden.

"Aren't you going to come out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Forgive me your highness but I look such a terrible sight at the moment. I'd rather not have you see me like this. It's quite disrespectful to be in the company of royalty like this."

"My what manners you have." He said surprised by how polite and respectful she spoke to him. "Won't you come out? Please."

"As you wish your highness."

She stepped out from the shadowy trees and into the sunlight. Adrien was amazed and beguiled by the maiden's beauty. Never in his life could he have imagined a woman more beautiful. Surely this girl who was so beautiful and well mannered couldn't possibly be a commoner, no she just had to be a princess. Of course her ragged dress and old shoes proved otherwise.

"Is something wrong your highness?" She asked.

"No. Nothing it's just that...Your manners and your loveliness are too good for a commoner, if you weren't in rags I'd mistake you for a princess."

"Oh great!" She thought. "Another vain and shallow man who sees me as nothing more than a pretty face."

"Thank you your highness but I am no one important." She said. "Just a common peasant girl."

"Well may I know the name of this common peasant girl?"

"I...No...I must go now."

"Wait!"

"Please your highness don't waste your words on me. I've heard them all before and they don't mean anything."

She ran away again. He tried to chase after her but she was a fast runner, all too soon he lost her. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her again. He didn't even know her name and yet he found himself greatly intrigued by this maiden. Whoever she was he hoped he'd see her again.

...

Marinette continued running until she was sure the prince wasn't chasing her anymore. Marinette didn't want to run from him but he was so handsome, the most handsome man she had ever seen but he spoke to her so kindly. She couldn't help but sigh and dream about how handsome he was. His hair reminded her of the sun shinning on it's brightest day and his eyes oh those wonderful soft green eyes, emeralds couldn't even compare to them.

"Oh how foolish of me." She sighed. "Fawning over the prince when I know very well I'm the last person he would ever converse with and besides he'd probably be just another man who likes me just because I'm pretty. It would be better if I just forget all about him."

She then made her way back to the cottage. For the rest of the week Marinette continued to work on her and Bridgette's dresses. Part of her wanted to reconsider not going to the ball for fear that she might humiliate herself but her sister was so excited about them going together that she couldn't risk disappointing her. By the week's end she had sewn two beautiful gowns. On the night of the ball their mother ran the girls a nice warm bath scented with rose petals from their garden once they finished their baths they both were as fragrant as the roses. They then dressed into their gowns, brushed and styled each others hair and mounted their father's horse which took them to the castle.

Inside the entire ball room shined with lanterns like sunshine and starlight gleamed and glowed everywhere. Music as sweet and lovely as a harmonious melody filled the air and swaying the hearts of those who heard it. Beautiful ladies, noblewomen, and princesses stood fanning themselves and gazing flirtatiously at the handsome young lords, noblemen, and princes who were interested in them.

"Good evening everyone." King Gabriel greeted his guest. "I thank you all for your presence and hope that you shall enjoy the ball and please bask in the glory of my beautiful wife and my magnificent sons."

Queen Mayura stood in her finest silk dress and robes, wearing her most expensive jewelry. The guests couldn't help but admire at how lovely and fair their queen was, the attention pleased her greatly. As for the princes, Felix stood and bowed respectfully at the guests, Adrien would have done the same but he was distracted.

"Adrien why have you not greeted our guests yet?" His father asked sternly.

"Huh?" He said coming out of his thoughts.

"Adrien you have not yet stood and thanked the guest respectfully. Why is that?" He could sense the anger that was about to grow in his father if he didn't act fast.

"Forgive me Father I was distracted."

"That is no excuse! A prince must always be focused."

"Yes Father."

"Why must you always disappoint me? Can't you behave properly?"

Adrien sighed then stood and bowed.

"Now then everyone enjoy the festivities." Gabriel said.

The royal family then sat back in their thrones and watched the guests converse and dance.

"So tell me my son what exactly was on your mind a moment ago?" He asked.

"Nothing Father just empty thinking."

"No he was thinking about that peasant girl he saw by the well a few days ago." Felix said.

"Felix!" Adrien hissed.

"What peasant girl?"

"She's just someone I met." Adrien said.

"Dear me is our little prince in love?" Mayura teased. "How adorable who would've thought out of all the women in the land it would be some silly commoner who would catch my stepson's eye."

"There is nothing common about her. Her manners are perfect, she sings like an angel, and her beauty is beyond compare."

"How foolish." She laughed. "Thinking of a peasant girl like that."

"Quite right my dear." His father agreed.

Though she was laughing it off like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world her eyes held intense fear and worry.

Outside the castle gates were Bridgette and Marinette.

"I'm not sure about this." Marinette said.

"Don't back out now." Bridgette said. "You promised."

"I know but...May I please wait out here for awhile? To gather up my courage."

"Okay but don't you dare run off."

"Alright."

Bridgette entered the ballroom wearing a blood red satin gown embroidered with gold lace and thread, a strip of fabric to accentuate the neckline, and a petite coat underneath. Her waist was tampered to a point with a scarlet ribbon around it and the gown had a train that trailed two feet behind her. Her long black hair was styled up and pinned together with red roses.

She marveled at the regal splendor of the ballroom and mused to the lovely music playing. She couldn't help but get swept up in it and start dancing. Her feet danced so delicately and gracefully that it looked like she was walking on air and the other guests noticed. They were surprised and entranced even the royal family found themselves unable to look away from her. For no one had ever seen a more beautiful dancer.

"Who is that girl?" Felix asked the royal announcer.

"Don't know sire."

"Father is she one of the royal dancers?"

"No my son but do want her to be?"

"No I just noticed that she's very good."

Bridgette finally stopped when she realized she was the only one dancing . At first she was a little embarrassed since everyone was staring at her but they clapped and some asked for an encore to which she happily obliged to. Watching her the people began to comment.

"What a pretty little dancer."

"Her dancing is like the wind."

"She's as delicate and graceful as a butterfly fluttering in the breeze."

"I wish I could dance like that."

"Have you ever seen anyone look so lovely when they move?"

Now it just so happened that among the guest there was a very wealthy gentleman, his name was Edgar Mondego. He had fine town and country houses, his dishes and plates were all of gold or silver, his rooms were hung with damask, his chairs and sofas were covered with the richest silks, and his carriages were all gilt with gold in a grand style. However despite his vast wealth he was an old and ugly fellow with a long repulsive beard and a revolting pot belly, he was probably the ugliest man in existence. People would have made fun of him had he not been so rich. He had come to the ball that night seeking a wife, he wanted someone fair but special someone who stood out from all the other women.

"What about her?" His servant pointed out. "She's very lovely."

"Yes but she's too scrawny and gawky." He said.

"What about that one."

"No! No! They're all the same! Mere beauty is not enough for me! I want someone different! Someone special can you not understand that you fools?!"

He then saw Bridgette dancing and like the others was magnified by her grace.

"That's her! That's my new wife! I want her!"

"But sir she is so young. Wouldn't you want a more mature wife?" His servant said.

"No! My new wife shall not be like those ungrateful cows! She is the one. Find out who she is and prepare the huge amount of wealth I shall pay for her."

"Yes sir."

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette really didn't want to attend this silly ball. But she had promised her sister she would attend so gathering up her courage she went inside. A hush fell over the crowd and all eyes fell on the girl who had entered. She wore a snow white satin gown with a low edged lace neckline that parted in the front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces. Around her waist was a white ribbon tied into a bow and a flowing trail. Her hair was also styled up and braided with white roses. The guests said nothing they only continued to stare at her. Marinette began to feel nervous and started to back away.

"Marinette wait!" Bridgette called.

"Why are they staring at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Just ignore them. Come on let's get a drink from the table."

No one could stop looking at her not even the king. As for Prince Adrien he found himself once again mesmerized and entranced by her beautiful face. In a trance he stood up from his throne and walked toward her and her sister.

"I beg your pardon my lady." He said taking her gloved hand and planting a kiss on the back of it. "But I would be eternally grateful if you would honor me with a dance."

"I...As you wish."

Still with her hand in his, he led her across the floor and two began to waltz as did every other lady and gentleman there. Adrien's eyes did not stray from her for a second and it made her blush and shy away from him.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

"Thank you your highness and I apologize for fleeing from you the other day."

"Now I know for sure that you are a princess. For no commoner could ever be as beautiful as you."

"You jest your highness. I am not a princess nor am I that beautiful."

"Beautiful, polite, and modest. I wonder what other qualities you have."

"Tell me your highness-"

"Adrien please."

"Adrien do you say such sweet things to every pretty face you see?"

"Perhaps but each word I say is different and sincere."

"With all due respect I really don't want to be another pretty girl you can flirt with."

"My lady are you implying that I am just some other vain and shallow man?"

"Perhaps."

"I can assure you it is not only your surpassing beauty that interests me. I am also intrigued by your impeccable manners and lovely voice."

She had to give him credit, he was charming and he knew just what to say to a girl but so did every other suitor she knew so she was determined not to fall for him. She was so sick of men telling her that she was so beautiful. Was that all they saw? A pretty face? How could she marry a man who only loved what he saw? Not that she didn't like Adrien but she just didn't like that he wouldn't be so interested in her if he didn't think she was so pretty.

Adrien couldn't believe how shy and bashful she was. How could a girl who looked like her be shy? Just gazing at those full lips and those innocent blue eyes made him forget every beautiful thing he ever knew but what he couldn't understand was why did she look so sad? Most women he knew would be enthralled to be dancing with him but she looked disappointed and upset.

"Is something upsetting you?" He asked.

"No not at all." She said looking away.

"So if you don't mind me asking where are you from?"

"Sorry can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know you."

"I'm the prince."

"I still don't know you, suppose you stalk me?"

"Good point."

"You know I must admit you are a wonderful dancer."

"Thank you."

As the guests watched them dance they began commenting just like they did when they watched Bridgette dance.

"My goodness what a beautiful girl."

"Surely she must be a princess."

"I haven't seen such beauty since the first queen."

"Dare I say she's more beautiful than Queen Mayura."

Queen Mayura was not pleased by these comments, not at all in fact she was enraged.

"How dare these fools say that any woman is more beautiful than me!" She thought angrily. "They should die for that!"

"Adrien." She called. "Would you be so kind as to introduce us to your friend?"

"Do you mind?" He asked Marinette.

"No in fact I'd be honored but may my sister come as well."

"Yes."

Adrien brought her and Bridgette over to his father, stepmother, and brother. They grabbed the billows of their gowns and curtsied politely at the royal family.

"Your majesty my sister and I would like to thank you for kindly inviting us to your son's birthday ball." She said respectfully.

"You are most welcome." Gabriel said impressed by her manners. "And you, you were the one dancing earlier yes?"

"Yes sire." Bridgette responded.

"I must say I was quite impressed with your dancing."

"Thank you."

"Yes it was very lovely." Felix said. "I had never seen a more beautiful dance."

Bridgette blushed hard at that. Mayura looked down at the two of them. She smiled respectfully but her eyes held contempt.

"You are dismissed." She said.

The girls stood up and left.

"Gabriel." She whispered to her husband. "I want those girls removed from the castle now."

"Why?"

"We should have never invited peasants her. They're all dirty and disease ridden especially those girls. What if they were to infect us?"

"I see your point. Guards!"

"Yes sire." A knight said.

"Remove those two women from my castle at once!"

"Yes your majesty."

The guards then sized Marinette and Bridgette by their arms.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Bridgette asked.

"Let go!" Marinette cried.

But they were thrown out of the castle.

"How rude!" Marinette said. "Bridgette are you alright?"

"I'm fine by why on earth were we thrown out?"

"No idea."

"Did we do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Who cares? Those stuck-up royals can have their little party."

"Well before we were thrown out you seemed to be having a good time."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You were dancing with the prince. So what was he like?"

"He was polite, charming, quite the gentleman but..."

"But?"

"He's just like every other man I know. Only into a woman's looks."

"Oh come on Marinettte you can't honestly believe all men are like that? Father surely isn't."

"You're right about that." She admitted. "But to be honest I don't think any man could ever truly love me for me."

"Don't worry Marinette there's someone out there for you."

"I suppose. But let's go home now."

They went back to their father's horse and rode home. Back inside Adrien and Felix were surprised and confused by their father's sudden order.

"Father why on earth are you having those girls removed?" Felix asked.

"Do not question me Felix."

"But Father they've done nothing wrong." Adrien argued.

"I said do not question me!" He snapped harshly. "Know your place! I am the king and your father! You obey me!"

Felix and Adrien were shocked as was anyone else who heard his outburst. The young princes looked into their father's eyes, his cold and unfeeling eyes. It was as if all he felt was anger and hatred toward them.

"Leave." He orderd. "Now!"

They gave him pleading looks and went to their bed chambers.

"He hates us!" Adrien complained.

"He does not." Felix said. "You're overreacting."

"I am not. Why do you always defend him? You saw how he acted! You know he's wrong! Why don't you say anything?!

"Adrien he is our father and he wouldn't be so angry with us if only you would be have yourself."

"This isn't about behavior!"

"You're acting like a child. It's hard to believe Mother favored you."

"Oh! So that's what this is about? You're jealous because you think Mother liked me better than you."

"Adrien I know she liked you better, everyone did though for reasons why I'll never know."

"So you hate me? Is that it?"

"Possibly." He said not thinking but quickly realized what he said. He wanted to stop him but it was too late the words had already been spoken. His gray eyes looked up to see Adrien's face struck with horror and hurt. "Adrien I didn't-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it. You're just like Father! You don't love anybody!"

He then stormed off into his room, slammed the door, and locked it. He threw himself on to his bed and sighed. No one loved him. Not his father, not his stepmother, not his brother, no one. Only one person had ever truly loved him and that was his mother and she was dead. It wasn't fair. He tried so hard to be a good prince but no matter what he did it just wasn't enough for anyone. What he wouldn't give to just be loved by one person. He'd give anything.

...

The next morning a white and gold carriage pulled by fine stallions pulled up in front of the cottage where Marinette and Bridgette lived. Stepping out of the carriage was a servant who politely knocked on the door of the cottage which was answered by Tom.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Good day sir, I am a servant of the wealthy Baron Edgar Mondego." He said. "He has taken a special interest in your youngest daughter and has requested her hand in marriage."

"What?!" Bridgette gasped confused. "Are you serious?"

"Yes dear lady."

"With all due respect sir none of us have ever met this baron" Tom said. "So agreeing to this is a bit too forward."

"I can assure you sir that my master is a very rich and powerful man who will give your daughter the life of a queen."

"But I don't even know him." Bridgette said. "How could he possibly want to marry me so soon?"

"Are you declining his offer of marriage?"

"Yes, you can tell your master that I'm flattered but I must refuse for I cannot marry a man I have never met."

"Then would you at least be willing to visit my master in his manor? To give him your answer in person?"

"I...I suppose."

"Wait Bridgette." Marinette objected. "I don't think you should go alone. Something doesn't feel right about all this."

"Marinette you worry too much. I'm not a child anymore, I can handle myself. I'll be alright."

"O...Okay but please be careful."

"I will."

The servant helped Bridgette into the carriage and took her to the mansion where the baron lived. She was amazed by how marvelous and beautiful the mansion was. Inside and out, it was like a palace that was almost more stunning than the king's castle. She wondered how people who weren't royal could afford to live like this?

"Presenting Baron Edgar Mondego." A servant announced.

Bridgette grabbed the billows of her dress and curtsied politely. But she stopped in dread fear when she saw how old and ugly he was. For a moment she mistook him for a frightening troll or monster. Had she not been raised to always be respectful and polite she would've run away screaming.

"Um...Um how do you do sir?"

"Quite fine thank you." He said. "So you're the one called Bridgette?"

"Yes." She said.

"I must say you are quite the fetching woman."

"Thank you, pardon me but while I am greatly flattered by your proposal I'm afraid I must refuse because I don't really know you and you don't really know me so us getting married is a bit too soon don't you think?"

"You do not wish to become my wife?"

"No."

"Strange my other wives did not even hesitate when I proposed."

"Other wives? You've been married before?"

"Eleven times."

"What happened to them?"

"What became of them is none of your concern."

"Well as I said I can't marry you so good day to you sir."

She made her way toward the door but his men blocked it.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter my dear." He said.

"What?"

"You are going to become my wife as soon as possible. Once I want something I always get it."

"You're jesting right? Tell me you're jesting."

"I do not jest."

"Oh dear lord you're serious! Look buddy I have no intention of getting roped into a forced marriage! So let me out of here before things get ugly!"

"Take her to my bedchambers." He ordered his servants.

"Yes sir."

One of them sized her by her arm.

"Hey hands off!"

She elbowed him in his chest and shoved him into the other man then pulled a curtain off of a window and threw it over him and the baron. While they were distracted she ran out of the mansion, unhooked his horse from his carriage, and got in it.

"Okay boy get me out of here!" She grabbed him by the reins and the horse took off running.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

The horse carrying Bridgette finally stopped when they were quite far into the woods. She figured that from all that running the poor horse must've been so very thirsty so she began looking for a stream or a river. Luckily she found one and brought the horse over to drink from it.

"You just enjoy a nice cool drink while I try to figure out a way home." She said to the horse. As her steed began drinking from the stream she tried to search for her family's cottage. But she was completely lost, how far had she gone exactly? She heard a carriage coming. She was just about to ask whoever was driving to stop and ask them directions when she realized that she recognized that carriage. It was the same one she had rode in to the baron's manor. When the carriage stopped she went to hide. Stepping out was the baron himself.

"Something wrong sir?" His servant said.

"I thought I saw her here but it appears I am mistaken."

"Worry not sir we've informed everyone in the kingdom of your search for her not to mention the huge reward you'll give to whoever can bring her in."

"You are right. There's no way she could hide from me. I already have men searching that cottage where she lives."

He went back into the carriage which left. Bridgette realized that if she wanted to avoid marrying that awful man she was going to have to disguise herself. She decided to wait til night to search for the proper clothes since people would be looking for her.

At nightfall she got on to the horse and rode him until they reached a village. She found some clothes hanging around to dry. It was a white dress shirt, a coat, trousers, stockings, and sheets. Just under them was a pair of boots. Now Bridgette didn't like stealing but it was a matter of life and an unwanted marriage. So she dressed into the clothes, used a knife she kept in her boot to cut off a little of her hair, and tore a piece of sheet off which she used to tie back her hair. It almost made her look like she was a young boy.

"Hopefully this will fool that idiot and anyone else looking for me." She looked at the horse, a fine, strong, and handsome stallion wearing gold reins with a matching saddle. Such a fine horse would surely give her away. "Sorry my friend but you'll have to be in disguise too."

She removed his saddle and reins then rubbed some dirt on his fine coat and mane.

"I hope you don't mind me riding you " She got on to his back and began riding away. It took her til sun down to arrive at the nearest town and when she got there she sold the saddle and reins for some money which she used to get a room at a local inn. Once settled in her room she wrote a letter to her family then used the rest of her money to pay someone to deliver the message to her family.

"I can't go home." She thought. "At least not for a while. If I'm going to live here by myself I am going to need a job."

Speaking of her family they were very worried about Bridgette when she didn't return home. But when the letter arrived they were surprised.

"Bridgette hiding in disguise?" Marinette wondered. "Disguised as what? It doesn't say."

"At least we know she's alright." Tom said.

"We have to find her." Marinette said.

"I agree but your sister insisted that we stay away." Sabine said.

"Well I can't do that. I'm going to this town and I'm going to find her."

"But what if you expose her to that pig?" Tom asked.

"I guess you're right about that but still I just...I don't know."

"She says she'll write us once a week to let us know if she's okay." Sabine said. "Don't worry dear, she'll be fine."

"I hope so." Marinette sighed.

Despite comforting words from her parents Marinette couldn't help but worry for her sister. She decided to go for a walk in the kingdom thinking maybe it would calm her thoughts. But nothing could stop the fear and worry. She was so lost in her worries that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't-" But she realized that it was Prince Adrien again.

"Well hello." He said.

"Hello." She greeted.

"What brings you by?"

"Nothing just walking your highness."

"You seem upset, is anything wrong?"

"Forgive me but I'd rather not discuss it with someone I hardly know. Now good day."

She started to leave.

"Now wait a minute! Come back here." He said. She stopped and went back. "Forgive me for prying but I can't help but feel like you don't like me. Have I offended you?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what?"

"It's just that...Why are you so interested in me?"

"Well if you want me to be honest it's because there's something about you, something I've never seen in any other person."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know yet but I know it's something wonderful. Something no other man or woman has."

"I think you're confused. I'm no one important just a simple girl."

"I don't think you're as simple as you think."

"Prince Adrien!" Called one of their servants. "Sorry to interrupt but the queen has requested your presence in her private room immediately."

"Her private room? Odd, she never allows anyone in there." He thought. "Alright. Please come with me."

"I don't know." Marinette said.

"I really want to talk to you."

"Okay."

Together they went back to the castle.

"Wait here, this shouldn't take long. I'll be right back." He told her.

He went down the hall toward the private room where his stepmother forbade any living soul from entering except her at least she did until now.

"You wanted to see me Mother?" He said.

"Yes come in." She said.

He noticed her eyes were especially dark and cold today and her cheeks were awfully red but not in the pretty, rosy way. The hot, burning kind that appears when you've been possessed by a great rage.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, it would seem that there is a dangerous criminal in our kingdom."

"Really? Who?"

"The one called Marinette."

"Her?" He said surprised. "What exactly are these crimes against her?"

"Do you jest? Have you no idea why I find her revolting?"

"No. Mother you only met her once."

"She is a lying, deceitful, and wicked girl who is plotting against the crown!"

"In what way?"

"It is not necessary that you know, I called you here because I have a job for you. I want you take that wretched little girl into the forest. Somewhere dark and far where no one can hear her scream and there I want you to kill her."

"Kill her?" He said horrified.

"Yes after all you are the best swords man in the kingdom so you shall kill her and bring back her heart."

"Are you mad woman?! You want me to murder an innocent girl?! You must have lost your senses! No! I refuse to do such a terrible thing!"

"Is that right?" She said coldly. "Well I planned for this."

She sized him by his shirt and dragged him over to the mirror. He was surprised by how strong she was, it was almost like she had the strength of a giant.

"Mirror!" She called. "If my stepson refuses to do my bidding then force him to! It is my wish and my command!"

Before Adrien could question what on earth she was doing a purple mist came from the mirror and engulfed him. At once he lost complete control of his body and stood completely still.

"Now let's try this again." She said. "You are to take that girl into the forest, kill her, and then bring back her heart in this box."

She held up a wooden box and Adrien found his hands moving to take it by themselves.

"Now go!" His body began walking toward the door against his will. His thoughts commanded his legs to stop but they would not obey. "Wait! One more thing."

His body stopped at her word.

"You are to tell no one about this."

He left and walked back down the hall.

"My body!" He thought. "It won't listen to me! Just what did she do to me?!"

"Adrien is everything okay?" Marinette asked him.

"Come with me now." He said.

"Where?"

"Just come."

"But why? To where?"

But he just took her by the hand and began pulling her along. She tried to resist but he was very strong. Incredibly strong, was he this strong last time? He forcibly pulled her outside toward the forest. It was night time so it was extremely dark and frightening in the forest.

"What are you doing? Let me go this instant!" Marinette demanded trying to break away from his grip. "Let me go! Where are we going?"

But he didn't answer he just kept pulling her along. Finally when they reached some far off area he threw her to the ground and pulled his dagger from his belt. Marinette tried to run but he caught her arm and held it tight so she couldn't escape. He raised his dagger, ready to plunge it into her heart. She looked at him with scared blue eyes.

"Why?" She asked with tears of fright streaming down her cheeks. "Why do you want to hurt me? What have I ever done to you?"

He felt a tear of shame and regret run down his own cheek.

"No! I can't!" His thoughts screamed. "I can't do it! I won't do it! I'd rather die!"

His dagger lunged forward but it missed her chest and tore her sleeve. He had missed on purpose. He had to fight it or he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Run!" He willed himself to say.

"What?"

"Run! Run away! Go!"

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?"

"Just go! I...Can't...Hold it...Off for long!"

"Hold what off? What are you talking about?"

"I...I...Cannot say!" He struggled to speak. He felt his hand raise the dagger up again. Thinking fast he used his free hand to grab a stone and smashed it against the one holding the dagger. "Arrrh!"

"You're hurt!" She gasped.

"Get away from me! I hurt myself to buy you some time! Run! Go! Hide! Don't come back!"

"But I-"

"Now!" He shouted desperately. "If I were to kill you I'd never forgive myself! Go!"

Confused and greatly frightened, Marinette did as he said and ran for her life. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care, all she knew was she had to get away from the prince who tried to kill her. She didn't stop running until she tripped over a root and fell down. Tired from running and shaken from the events of today she found herself curling up into a ball and crying.

"Oh what's to become of me?" She sobbed as her tears and sweeping began to lull her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Earlier today...

Queen Mayura couldn't help but feel very proud of herself. She had just arranged for one of her stepsons to marry Princess Chloe, daughter of King Andre, the richest monarch in all the lands. No doubt once the prince and the princess were married she would be able to enslave Andre's kingdom and strip him of his riches. The only thing that could make her more pleased with herself was her mirror's usual response to her question. She entered her private room and approached her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is fairest of them all?"

The mirror glowed and Fu's image appeared inside of it.

"My queen you are fair tis true but there is another more fair than you." He answered.

"What?!" She snarled angrily. "What did you say?!"

"As I said before your majesty, there is one with superior beauty."

"You...You lie! You lie! There is none more fair than I!"

"You know that I am forbidden to lie."

"Who...Who dares threatens take my place as most fair?"

"A maiden who's beauty gives off an endless shine and glow.

With lips pink as the rose, hair dark as ebony, and skin white as snow.

Though she is no coquette, she wins many men and she is called Marinette."

"Marinette? That girl from the ball? You can't be serious!"

"But I am, serious as the plague."

"No! No I cannot accept this!"

"Calm yourself my queen."

"Calm myself? How can you expect me to remain calm?! My power comes from my beauty as long as I and I alone is the fairest then my power shall remain unstoppable but if there is so much as one woman more beautiful than me then my power starts to weaken. Why do you think I poisoned Queen Emilie? She was the only woman in the entire land more beautiful than me! Oh what am I to do?"

"Well you could focus on something less fleeting as physical beauty." Fu suggested causing her to glare at him.

"I have a better idea how about you tell me how I can once again become the fairest?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Very well." He sighed reluctantly. "Much like Queen Emilie, Marinette's beauty stems from her pure and loving heart. If you were to consume her heart then you would be forever young and beautiful and no other woman would ever surpass you again."

"Really?"

"Yes but be warned your majesty that those who wish to destroy others because of jealousy and greed will see themselves destroyed."

"Silence! Be gone!" She dismissed. Fu's image then faded from the mirror. Once he was gone Cassandra left her room and rang for her servant. All she had to do was eat Marinette's heart then she would be young forever. She just needed someone to kill the girl and bring back her heart and she knew just the huntsman. "Summon Prince Adrien and tell him to come to my chambers."

"Yes your highness."

Present...

Adrien had just returned from the forest. It had taken him hours to force his body to move as far away from Marinette as possible. He was tired and ready to pass out from the pain and exhaustion of resisting for so long. He could finally relax for a moment but now he had a bigger problem, how would he be able to face his stepmother without a heart? He needed a heart to make her think that he had killed Marinette. Poor, sweet, kind, beautiful Marinette. He'll never forget the scared look in her eyes. How could his stepmother want such an innocent and beautiful creature dead? He wouldn't allow it. Then an idea came into his head, the royal family had their own personal farm with cows, chickens, and of course pigs. The heart of a pig perfect. Mayura would never know the difference.

He went to farm, looked for the largest, fatest, sweatyest, and dirtyest pig there, and killed it. Then he cut out it's heart with his dagger and placed it in the box Mayura gave him. He rode back to the castle and entered Mayura's chambers. It was nearly midnight and she had on her robe and slippers but she looked like she hadn't slept a wink at all.

"Did you do as I asked?" She said.

"Sadly yes."

"Excellent! Thank you dear!" She said gleefully. She then looked down at the pig's blood and gore stained on his shirt and pants."You really should take better care of yourself Adrien. Wouldn't want our subjects to think their prince is a slob would you?"

"Stepmother please."

"Stepmother? You haven't called me that since you were a boy. Have I done something to upset you?"

"Oh no! You've done nothing to upset me at all except maybe, oh I don't know force me to kill an innocent girl!"

"Don't take that tone with me young man! I'm still the queen around here! And besides she was a threat."

"A threat? Threat to what?"

"A threat to everything. Now give me the heart."

"Here." He handed her the box.

"Wonderful."

"What exactly do you plan to do with that thing?"

"I plan to eat it."

"Eat it? Stepmother that's cannibalism!" He gasped.

"Who cares? I need to! But not now, now I am tired and I wish to sleep so leave my chambers now Adrien."

"Fine."

"And one more thing dear." She said snapping her fingers. "You are forbidden to breathe a word of what happened tonight to your father and your brother."

"Don't worry Stepmother I won't tell. After all I wouldn't want my father and my brother to know I'm a murderer."

He then left her chambers and retired to his room. He took off the clothes he was wearing and burned them in the fireplace of his bedroom. He then crawled into bed, despite being so exhausted he could hardly sleep because he was so worried about Marinette. He didn't know why he was so concerned about some girl he just met but he was and his concern made it very hard for him to sleep that night. The next morning Adrien took ill, he just couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Felix was going to make him get out of bed but he looked terrible so he decided to let him stay in bed.

"Where is Adrien?" Gabriel asked Felix at breakfast.

"I'm afraid he's quite un well Father." Felix said. "Let him rest for today."

"Very well."

Mayura entered the room and sat next to Gabriel.

"Good morning my dear did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Yes I did." She said. "And I have wonderful news. I have arranged for Princess Chloe to marry one of you darling princes."

Felix nearly choked on his tea.

"M-M-Marriage? To Princess Chloe?"

"Yes her father King Andrea has more riches than King Midas, if you or your brother were to marry her we would be greatly wealthy."

"But we're already wealthy."

"Felix do not question her." Gabriel said. "I think an arranged marriage is perfect, it's time you and your brother take a bride."

"Now which one of you is interested in marrying her?" Mayura asked.

Now Felix knew better than to disobey in order given by his father or his stepmother but he had a feeling that this was where he was going to draw the line. For while Princess Chloe was a very wealthy, classy, fair and elegant woman she was also very vain, spoiled, stuck up, snobby, mean, and rude. She also had this very bad superiority complex, hundreds of princes and young kings had come to court her but she had turned them all away because she didn't think they were good enough for her. He and his brother were the only eligible suitors she would accept still Felix wasn't sure if he could bring himself to marry such a dreadful girl neither did he think he could make his brother suffer that as well.

"Father, Mother, I know you both mean well but I don't think Princess Chloe would make a good wife for me or Adrien. Surely there are better options."

"Are you defying me Felix?" Mayura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well not exactly I'm just saying does it have to be her?"

Yes! who better?!"

"Anyone." He wanted to say.

"Now we'll be joining her and her father for tea tomorrow where she will pick which one of you she wants to marry so I want you and Adrien looking your best."

"Yes ma'am."

He then finished his breakfast and returned to his studies to do his regular lessons. Meanwhile in the forest Marinette had just awakened from her long and scared sleep. She had hoped to wake up in her own bed, in her own home, thinking that what had happened the night before was just a bad dream but when she found herself sleeping by a tree in the middle of the woods she realized that it wasn't.

"Oh Mother, Father, Bridgette, what am I to do?"

First she tried to find her way back to the cottage where she lived but this was a part of the forest she wasn't familiar with. The poor child was now all alone in the great forest, and she was so afraid that she just looked at all the leaves on the trees and did not know what to do. Then she began to run. She ran over sharp stones and through thorns, and wild animals jumped at her, but they did her no harm. She ran as far as her feet could carry her, then she saw a little farm house nearby with a chicken coop and a barn. A barn with cows ready to produce fresh milk and a coop full of chickens laying tasty eggs. She felt her stomach growl, she was hungry fro breakfast.

Though she didn't like trespassing and stealing she was so very hungry and she didn't know where else to get food because they only thing left for her to eat were bitter roots that were too deep in the ground for her to dig up and berries that she didn't know were poisonous or not. She went to the chicken coop and carefully stuck her end under neath the chickens and searched for eggs. Not many had any to lay since winter was starting. That was another problem, winter. How would she survive the cold? How would she find food? Nothing grew in winter and she didn't know how to hunt and the rivers and streams would be too frozen for her to wish. Oh dear whatever would she do?

"Is someone there?" She heard a voice ask.

Marientte froze, oh no she had been caught. She hoped the farmer would be the understanding type. But to her surprise it wasn't an angry farmer it was a girl. A young girl wearing a red hood.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Are you stealing our eggs?"

"No!...Maybe...Yes." Marinette admitted. "I'm sorry, I was only going to take one. I know it's wrong but I don't know where I am and I've been walking for hours and I'm starving and-"

"It's okay." She said. "I get it and I must say you're the most honest thief I've ever met. What's your name?"

"Ma...Mari?...Yes Mari."

"Mary?"

"Yeah except with an i instead of a y."

"Okay Mari I'm Mylene."

"Nice to meet you."

"So you said you were lost?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm sure granny and I have some spare room for you."

"I really don't want to impose."

"It's alright, we don't get many visitors anyway so it'll be nice to have some company. Come with me."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Mylene's grandmother welcomed Marinette with open arms. She and Mylene were both very kind and friendly. Marinette didn't fell good lying to them about who she was but she didn't know them and she couldn't risk any trouble.

"Here you go dear, some nice hot bread, tasty eggs, and sweet cream should make you feel better." Mylene's grandmother said placing a tray on the table right where Marinette was sitting.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night, I really appreciate it and I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Oh do not concern yourself, we like the extra company plus I wouldn't want to send you out there with that wolf running around."

"A wolf? I didn't see one last night."

"Well you're lucky then dear because that beast has been slaughtering people right and left."

"Can't you just shoot it?"

"If it was an ordinary wolf it would be dead by now but this wolf is bigger, more dangerous and more intelligent than any wolf that's ever come by here. It fights like a wild animal but it thinks like a very smart man and believe me my dear nothing is more dangerous than an animal with the strength of a predator and the intelligence of a human."

"Will it attack here tonight?" Marinette asked worried.

"No our house is protected by a special herb that keeps them away plus this monster only attacks at night so you're safe to go outside during the day but never at night."

"So where do you live Mari?" Mylene asked.

"I...I used to live in a small cottage with my parents and my sister but something happened and I got separated from them."

"Oh I'm sorry what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, not now at least."

"I understand."

"Mylene we're out of butter would you mind going to the market and picking me up some more?"

"Sure Granny. Mari would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to."

After breakfast Mylene's grandmother handed Mylene a basket and some money to pay for the butter with. She also laid out some new clothes for Marinette to wear. It was a dress which consisted of a white short-sleeved blouse with light blue bodice and a red skirt. She also gave her a blue velvet cloak which she had sewn herself to keep her warm. Marinette couldn't help but admire her work especially on the Mylene's cloak. It was a red knee-length cloak with a hood and the stitching was in perfect sync with the fabric.

Once dressed the two girls went into the market which was just a little ways from where the farm house was. Marinette and Mylene talked back and fourth during the whole time, they talked about their lives and what they liked to do. As they were buying the butter Marinette noticed a young man standing across from them, he was watching Mylene's every move, Mylene looked over at him. Their eyes met causing them to blush and smile shyly.

"There's something there." Marinette thought. "Who's he?"

"Oh that's Ivan, he's just a blacksmith."

"Who makes you blush I see."

"Oh!" She gasped her blush deepening.

"If it's a secret then I won't pry. Don't worry."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying so hard not to blush. "Come on we should be heading back. It'll be dark soon and we don't want the wolf to get us."

They quickly hurried beck to the farmhouse. Meanwhile back at the castle when Mayura was alone she locked the doors of her room and covered her windows she then opened the wooden box Adrien had brought back to her and pulled out the heart inside.

"At last." She said. "All I have to do is eat this and no one shall ever surpass me again."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fu warned from the mirror. "I don't think you'll like the outcome of when you eat it."

"Hush!" She said. "And now mirror, mirror, on the wall, to your great power I do call. So my title and I can never again part, grant me the beauty of this and this heart."

Fu felt himself become ill and want to shatter in disgust as he watched Mayura devour the heart raw. The sounds and sights of her chewing and swallowing it was revolting.

"Now transform me!"

"Are you sure? Because once I cast this spell you shall start to develop the appearance that the heart represents."

"I know and I'm hoping for it. Now transform me!"

"As you wish." A purple mist then surrounded her and was absorbed into her skin. "Starting tomorrow your appearance shall start to change."

"Excellent. Soon I'll shall be a young and beautiful maiden forever."

"Yes you will be my queen." Fu said with holding to finish his sentence until she had left the room. "That is if it was Marinette's heart you ate."

Mayura had her usual bath of herbs and milk prepared for her then retired to her bedchamber for a long and peaceful sleep. When she awoke in the morning and went to gaze at her reflection in her mirror vanity she expected to see a flawless teenage girl looking back at her but she didn't. Instead she saw her usual face staring back at her except this time she had wrinkles under her eyes. She screamed in terror.

"Your majesty is something wrong?" A servant cried rushing to her door after hearing her scream.

"Go away!" She snapped. "Don't come in here or I'll have your tongue removed!"

"As you wish." He said nervously walking away.

Once he was gone she stomped angrily into her private room and summoned Fu from the magic mirror.

"Explain this!" She screeched angrily as she pointed to the little wrinkles under her eyes.

"I do believe those are wrinkles, it is a line or fold of skin usually caused by old age." Fu said.

"I know what they are you fool! Why do I have them?!"

"Well you are in your forties."

"No! You told me that if I ate that heart I would take on the appearance that it represented!"

"That's right."

"So if I ate the heart of a young, pure, and fair maiden why do I have wrinkles?!"

"Who said it was the heart of a maiden you ate?"

"What?!"

"I never said it was Marinette's heart you ate."

"What are you talking about?!" Then she wondered something. "Tell me! Mirror, mirror on the wall who is fairest of them all?"

"In the wintery woods, where deer, wolves, and birds dwell.

Marinette fairest of them all is alive and well."

"Impossible! She is dead! I ate her heart!"

Fu gave her a look that said otherwise.

"I did eat her heart did I not?"

He really didn't want to answer but he had no choice.

"No you did not."

"What heart did I eat?!"

"You ate the heart of a pig!"

"A pig?!" She shrieked.

"How did this happen? How?!"

Poor Fu he really didn't want to tell her because he knew his next words would cause great harm to the poor young prince who had spared Marinette's life but he could not keep silent nor could he tell a lie when the truth was demanded. For the spell that kept him trapped him in the mirror forced him to always speak the truth even if it was against his well.

"Prince Adrien noble of spirit and free of mind.

Could not bring himself to harm one so fair and kind.

He spared her life and brought you the heart of an old sow.

Which is the cause of the strife and anger you feel now."

"Why that little runt! How dare he defy me! Doesn't he know who I am and what I am capable of?!"

"So cruelest you my queen, so cruelest you." Fu said. "But come now can you really blame him? I mean after all we're talking murder of a young girl and cannibalism."

"Silence! He'll pay for this!"

She burst out of her room and burst into Adrien's private chambers. The boy was still fast asleep when she sized him roughly by his hair and forcibly dragged him out of bed and into her room where she threw him to the floor.

"Stepmother are you mad? The sun is not even up yet?" He asked groggily.

"Look at this!" She screamed pointing to her wrinkles. "Look at what you did to me!"

"How did I do this?"

"You gave me the heart of an old pig now as we speak I'm going to transform into an appearance that represents it!"

"Then you only have yourself to blame! You wanted me to kill an innocent maiden and let you eat her heart! How could I do such a thing?! It's sick and evil!"

"You always had a strong will Adrien and that poses a problem. Since you choose to defy me even when under my spell I see that you must be dwelt with."

"What do you mean?"

She just walked over to her shelf and pulled a book off of it. She opened it, flipped through a few pages, then stopped on one which she began reading.

"It was nice knowing you Adrien but alas I must have you killed now."

"What? Killed? No! My father would never allow it!"

"Oh but he will. When I'm done with you he will."

She grinned wickedly, closed the book, and began to chant strange words.

"Twist the bones and bend the back.

Itch-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a.

Trim him of his baby fat.

Itch-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a.

Give him fur, black as black.

Just like this."

Adrien suddenly felt himself being forced onto all fours, he felt his entire body twist, turn, and change. Black hair began grow all around his body, he felt a sharp pain as something started growing from his fingernails, toenails, and teeth. He heard his stepmother's horrible laughter as he continued to change. He wasn't sure what was happening but he had a good idea that whatever was taking place, it would not end well.


	8. Chapter 8

"There we go good as new." Marinette said as she finished sewing up one of the dresses Mylene's grandmother had accidentally torn a little.

"Thank you Mari." The old woman thanked. "As I get older it gets harder for me to sew and stitch nowadays. It means a lot to me when you fix up some of our clothes."

"Well it's the least I could after you and your granddaughter were nice enough to let me stay here during the winter."

"If you don't mind me asking Mari." Mylene said. "Where are you going when spring comes?"

"Well I guess I'll try to find my parents. I wish there was a way I could send them a letter explaining where I am and that I'm alright."

"Maybe when the blizzard dies down you can."

"By God what a ghastly night." The grandmother said looking out the window to see the cold, icy, wind blow. "I pity anyone caught in that. Well I'm going to get some sleep, Mylene, Mari are you coming?"

"I am." Mylene said.

"I think I'll stay awake a little longer." Marinette said. "I like to watch the snow fall."

"Alright then, good night to you both."

"Goodnight granny, goodnight Mari."

"Goodnight Mylene, goodnight ma'am."

The old woman and young girl then went upstairs to sleep. Marinette then went over the window, she watched the snowflakes fall from the sky and fly through the wind. While she knew snow could be so very cold it could also be so very beautiful. The snowflakes often reminded her of the feathers of a dove or the petals of a white rose. She had been born on a night like this, her father said that her birth was a miracle because during her mother's pregnancy it had been a very cold winter and the mid wife who was living with them had said that most babies would die when they were exposed to such cold weather she also warned them that her mother could die in childbirth so she offered her a potion that would cause her to miscarry the unborn child. Her father had urged her to take it several times believing that she would die giving birth to a stillborn but her mother refused for she believed that the child she was carrying would live. Though her father feared greatly that his wife would have to give her life for nothing he accepted her came that harsh, cold, winter night when her mother went into labor. Wind, snow, and ice were surrounding their cottage and her mother was laying in bed, crying out in sheer agony as she struggled to bring her first child into the world. Her father could only stay to by her side, clutching her hand while praying to God that if he could not let their child live then that he would at least let his wife live. In the end her mother didn't die nor did she give birth to a stillborn but instead a perfectly healthy baby girl with fair skin who according to her mother was as delicate, white, and beautiful as the snow flakes falling that night.

Her sister's birth was much more easy. She had been born on a warm, sunny morning in the summer. The sun was shinning bright, the air was warm, and the roses were in bloom. She had been no older than three and she remembered being so frightened because she couldn't see her mother and the midwife was there so she thought her mother had become very sick. But her father had assured her that her mother was going to be alright and that she just needed to get ready for the new baby. Upon hearing this Marinette decided she wanted to get a present for her mother and the baby so she went outside to their garden and began picked two roses, a white one and a red one. When she was finally allowed to see her mother she came into her room and gave her tired but happy mother the white rose. Her mother smiled and then pointed over to the cradle, telling her to say his to her new sister. Marinette then approached the cradle that held a newborn child with rosy cheeks, she smiled at her new sister and placed the red rose in her cradle. Her mother then said that her new sister was as warm, rosy, and lovely as that red rose. Those memories made her miss her family so much that it almost made her cry.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw something moving outside. It was large and black, she saw it shaking and trembling then watched it collapse into the snow. She heard what sounded like crying, thinking it was a person who needed help she slipped on her cloak and went outside to help them but she soon discovered that this wasn't a person it was a panther. A black panther, she wondered what a black panther was doing her in the middle of a temperate forest in France when it was a known fact they were native to Africa and Asia. She also knew how dangerous they were and that they killed on sight so she began to back away real slow like until she caught sight of the blood spilled on the snow and the arrow sticking out of it's arm. She saw that the creature was in terrible pain and dangerous or not she couldn't bring herself to let the poor thing suffer. She carefully approached the panther as quiet and slow as possible, the panther hissed at her.

"Easy." She said. "Easy, I just want to help."

She gripped the arrow and yanked it out making the panther roar. She fell backward and the panther stood up as if it was going to attack her until their eyes met. He had these strange and yet very familiar green eyes. He then collapsed again but this time it looked like he had lost conscious. He was too heavy for her to carry into the house so she would have to tend to him out here. Crazy as it was considering he was such a dangerous beast but she had feeling that he wouldn't hurt her. She collected some wood and using the embers from the fireplace she started a fire outside and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm, then she began to wipe the blood from his wound and bandage it.

"Poor thing." She said. "I wonder what had happened to you to cause this."

The panther opened his green eyes and looked up at her. It seemed that he was trying to talk to her but she couldn't understand however she saw the tears in his eyes and understood that he was sad. So she began to gently stroke the panther's shiny black fur, he lifted his head up and rested it in her lap. She stroked his head and planted a kiss on it.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked him even though she knew he could not answer. "Well I hope that I will be able to ease your pain and make you happy."

The panther gave her another look then fell asleep, it wasn't long before Marinette found herself falling asleep against the warm creature.

...

It was his brother's screaming followed by strange animal like howls that woke Felix earlier that morning. He heard Mayura call for the guards and the footsteps of the guards rushing to her room followed by the sound of glass breaking. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went to see what all the fuss was about. He saw Mayura standing next to a broken window that look as if something had jumped out of it, he saw what appeared to be tears streaming down his stepmother's face but he wasn't sure because those tears smelled a lot like her face oil. His father was there too and he looked enraged.

"I don't care if you have to follow that beast to the ends of the earth!" His father yelled. "You'll find it and kill it! Understand?!"

"Yes sir." The guards said leaving.

"What's going on?" Felix asked.

"Oh it was just horrible." Mayura blubbered. "A wild panther came into my room and it devoured Prince Adrien!"

Felix felt his annoyed demeanor completely vanish when she said those words. He was just about to deny it when he saw clothes lying on the floor that he recognized as the ones Adrien wore last night, they were torn to shreds and scattered across the floor. He didn't speak, he didn't show any emotion, he just picked up the torn shirt and quietly walked back to his room. Alone in his chambers he fell to his knees and began to sob while clutching the shirt. His brother was dead, eaten by a wild animal, savagely murdered. He was dead and Felix had said such terrible things to him the last time he saw him. He had broken his promise to his mother, he had promised that he would always protect his brother and look after him but instead of keeping his promise he had spent his life feeling bitter and envious toward him because he had always felt that Adrien had been the favorite child of his mother and father. He truly was the worst brother in the world.

King Gabriel had all the royal huntsmen go after the panther while a funeral was held in memory of the beloved prince. The kingdom mourned for many days but no one mourned more than Felix. He would never forgive himself for what not being a good brother to him like he promised his mother he would do. He drowned his sorrows in more lessons and studies. Within a few weeks it was announced that he and Princess Chloe were to wed. As expected she was a royal pain but he didn't care anymore, he figured he deserved a miserable marriage as punishment for his mistreatment of his brother.

"I hate this road way." Chloe complained as she and him were riding in a carriage together. "It's much too bumpy."

"Don't worry we're almost there." Felix said.

Just then the carriage stopped.

"Why have stopped?!" Chloe demanded.

"A tree has fallen." The driver said. "Worry not I shall remove it."

"Allow me to help you." Felix said.

He stepped out the carriage and went to assist the driver with moving the tree. It took awhile but eventually they were able to remove it.

"What are you doing?!" Chloe snapped.

Felix was about to answer when he saw that Chloe was addressing him. She was referring to what appeared to be a young boy who was holding a bucket of water up to one of the horses so they could drink.

"Your horses are very thirsty ma'am." The boy said.

"I'll deiced when they drink!" Chloe said. "Stop that right now!"

"I'm just giving them a drink and you don't need to move now."

"Listen here you filth! I am the royal princess! You will obey me or I'll have you arrested!"

"For giving water to thirsty horses?"

"Chloe please calm yourself." Felix said. "This boy meant no harm she was just caring about the well being of our horses."

"I hope I'm not causing any trouble sir." The boy said.

"Not at all. What's your name boy?"

"Ben sir."

He noticed that the boy's hands were red and had blisters.

"How did you get those?"

"From the cold sir, I've been walking for days."

"Then will you allow us to give you a ride?"

"As you wish sir."


	9. Chapter 9

When Marinette awoke she found that the panther she had saved was no longer here. She wondered where he had gone and she hoped that wherever he was that he was okay. She didn't know why but she had the strangest feeling that animal knew her. Putting that aside for now she picked herself up and returned to the farm house.

"So it just left?" Mylene asked Marinette when she told her about the panther while they were at the market.

"Yes. He was very strange but very beautiful."

"I kind of wish I had seen him but then again he might've attacked me."

"I don't know he seemed quite gentle."

"Big, strong, but gentle huh? Sounds like Ivan."

"If you don't mind me asking is there something between you two?"

"Well...I didn't wanna say anything until my father came home but I guess I can trust you."

"Trust me with what?"

"Ivan and I are getting married."

"Really?"

"Yes he proposed last fall but we wanted to keep it a secret until our families were all together."

"Oh that's wonderful."

"I can hardly wait for the wedding, we've been in love forever and all we've ever talked about is how we would spend our lives together."

"I'm sure you'll both be very happy."

A week later Mylene's grandmother became sick with a cold, Mylene went to the market to buy medicine while Marinette stayed behind to take care of the old woman.

"Thank you for the medicine Mr. Lucas." Mylene said sticking the bottle of medicine into her basket.

"You're very welcome Mylene and here are some of my wife's homemade biscuits with fresh honey for when she's better." He packed of bundle of warm biscuits and a jar of honey into the basket.

"Thank you. She'll love them."

The red hooded girl then bid goodbye to Mr. Lucas and made her way through the forest back to her little farm house. She really hoped her grandmother would get better. She would be staying with her until her father got back from the hunt. It was the annual hunting party in which the men would leave to hunt for meat so they would have something to eat in the winter. She only hoped that her father wouldn't get hurt while hunting. Her thoughts of her father and goal to get home was put to a stop when she noticed some pansies growing along the path.

"It'll be forever before flowers bloom again." She thought. "I'll pick these for Granny."

She bent down and began to pick some unaware that she was being watched.

...

"Would you like some tea ma'am?" Marinette asked the sick old woman who was in bed.

"No thank you, oh where is Mylene? It's getting dark."

"I could go look for her if you'd like."

"By yourself? Alone at night?"

"I'll be fine really."

"Alright but do be careful."

Marinette put on her cloak, lit a lantern, and went to search for Mylene.

"Mylene! Mylene!" She called but there was no answer.

She continued searching but stopped when she felt a cold gaze watching her. She froze and turned to see two yellow eyes glaring at her. Those eyes belonged to the largest, most vicious, and most terrifying wolf she had ever seen. She felt her legs shake and her body tremble with fear. His growling, snarling, and bared fangs kept her frozen with fear. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away but she was too scared to move not to mention that if you ever ran from a predator it would only chase after you. With another growl the wolf lunged toward her but something tackled it before it could get to her.

It was the panther from a few nights ago. She watched as they wrestled and fought each other. Now she knew animals would often fight each other especially predatory ones but there was something very different about the way these two fought. They clawed and bit at each other snarling, growling, and hissing but it was a manner she had never seen animals do. It was almost like they were two men fighting instead of two wild animals. But she knew that was ridiculous wasn't it? In the end the panther manged to drive the wolf away. He then looked over at Marinette with his green eyes filled with concern.

"Um...Thank you." She said.

The panther just ran off into the forest. Marinette was just about to go after him when she spotted a familiar basket on the ground with no one holding it. Not to far from the basket were crushed flowers and Mylene lying on the ground.

"Mylene! Are you alright?" Marinette cried rushing to her side.

"I..I think so." Mylene said waking up.

"What happened?"

"I...I was on my way back from the village when I stopped to pick some flowers then I saw him. The wolf!"

"I saw him too. Did he hurt you?"

"I don't know. I was so frightened that I fainted."

"Come on let's get you home."

She helped her up and took her back home. They checked to see if she had any injuries but surprisingly she didn't have any, not even a scratch. It seemed that the wolf had spared her. Seeing that she was okay, they gave the medicine to Mylene's grandmother who recovered quickly. All seemed well after that until one morning as the girls were going into town to pick up some herbs for dinner when they found Ivan lying unconscious on the ground.

"Ivan!" Mylene gasped as they went to his side. "Ivan are you okay? Wake up!"

"Huh? My-Mylene?"

"Ivan what happened?"

"No...No! Stay away from me! Stay away!" He shouted as he tried to pick himself up.

"Ivan what is it?"

"Stay away from me! Stay away!"

"Calm down Ivan. We're not going to hurt you." Marinette said.

"It's not you two I'm afraid of."

"Ivan you're bleeding!" Mylene said pointing to his wounded arm. "Let us help you."

"No! You don't understand! I can't be helped! You have to stay away from Mylene! Stay away!"

"Why? What's the matter? Ivan you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry Mylene but I have to leave. I need to go far away from here and never come back!"

"Why? Why do you have to leave?"

"Because I'm...I'm...I'm the wolf!" He admitted.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't find out until a few days ago but I've been cursed! Every night I turn into the wolf and I kill anything I see!"

"How did this happen?"

"It was an old gypsy. I caught her trying to steal some money and had her arrested. In revenge she put a curse on me, that every night I change into a blood thirsty wolf."

"Oh Ivan."

"I can't control myself when it happens Mylene! I could hurt you! I could kill you!"

"Ivan please. I'm sure we can fix this."

"No you can't, the curse can only be broken if I wear a sliver shirt."

"Well that's not so hard to find."

"You don't understand Mylene, the fabric from the shirt must be spun from a plants called sliver nettles. They only grow by moonlight and they're awfully sharp and sting like fire."

"Oh dear, I cannot spin or sew. Granny can but she's old and those nettles might hurt her hands so very much."

"I can spin and sew." Marinette volunteered. "I can do it."

"Really?" Ivan said. "No. I couldn't ask you to do that it would be much too painful."

"I don't care, no pain is too great for love."

Marinette could easily see the love these two had for each other and she knew how heartbroken they'd be if they had to be apart. So she and Mylene started collecting sliver nettles. Once they had enough of them Marinette began using Mylene's grandmother's spinning wheel to spin the nettles into fabric. Just as Ivan had said the nettles stung like fire and they left blisters on Marinette's hands nevertheless she learned to ignore the pain and kept on working. Eventually she spun a strong, beautiful, sliver, fabric from the nettles. After that she took the fabric and began to sew a shirt. By the next full moon the shirt was complete and by then poor Marinette had blistered and scratched hands but to her the pain was worth it to see the joyful faces of Ivan and Mylene when he put on the shirt and didn't transform when night came. Both Ivan and Mylene couldn't thank her enough.

A few days after that when the snow began to clear up Marinette decided to try and find her way home again.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Mylene asked her.

"Yes. My parents need me home as soon as possible."

"We can't thank you enough for what you've done." Ivan said.

"Believe me it's no trouble and thank you Mylene for letting me stay."

"You sure you'll be alright?" She asked her.

"I'll be fine."

They gave her some money and a basket of food for the trip. She thanked them for their kindness and left. Unfortunately she had no idea where she was or where she was going.

"Oh it's no use." She said stopping by a tree. "I'm lost and I don't know where else to go. I really wish I was home right now."

She then looked up to see something watching her from shadows of the trees. At first she was afraid until she realized it was the panther again. When he saw that she was looking at him he tried to run off again.

"Wait! Come back!" She called running after it. "I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted to thank you."

The panther stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you hungry? Because I've got plenty to eat."

She opened her basket to reveal some scones, salted meat, and a pitcher of milk. When she saw the panther lick his lips she knew the answer. She pulled a scone from her basket and held it out to the creature. He sniffed it then carefully took it into his mouth which he ate.

"I wonder where you came from." She said watching him eat. "Panthers aren't native to this country."

The panther just looked at her.

"Your eyes." She said. "Something about them, they're so familiar. Why do I feel like I've seen before?"

The panther just continued to stare at her. She smiled and leaned her hand over to stroke his head, he lowered his head down to let her know that it was alright. She began to stroke him as he continued to eat another scone and a little of the salted meat.

"You know I'm trying to find my way back home and something tells me that travelling by myself wasn't such a good idea. Would you mind traveling with me?"

The creature could answer in words but instead chose to nuzzle her which she understood meant yes. So the two of them began traveling through the forest together. A maiden as white as snow and a cat and as black as night. He protected her from any wild beast or bandit that tried to do her any harm while she was able to provide food, blankets, and other things. They stopped in several villages where she used the money Mylene gave her to purchase these items however while some were willing to do business with her others were frightened away by her furry friend. Marinette enjoyed spending time with the panther but she couldn't help but miss her parents and her sister. She hoped they were okay.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were agony for Felix. He had to constantly listen to Chloe go on and on about their new life together. How once they were married he would have to wait on her hand and foot and give her anything she wanted.

"I expect my wedding gown to be more golden than the sun." Chloe said. "And I want to wear a crown of diamonds and rubies that outshine the stars."

"Pardon me Chloe but what you speak of is impossible. Nothing is more golden than the sun nor does anything outshine the stars."

"Felix if you are to become my husband you must deny me nothing! And if I want a gown more golden than the sun and a crown of jewels that outshines the stars then you will make sure that I get them! Also I want ten gowns made from the finest silk and a box full of the most expensive jewelry and I want-"

"Excuse me but I think I need some tea."

He then left the room as quickly as possible. God what was he thinking? Agreeing to marry that dreadful girl and for what? Just to appease Cassandra? She wasn't even his real mother so why was he worried about making her happy? Funny, he was beginning to think like his brother. He still felt impending guilt over what had happened to Adrien. So much so that he kept that torn up shirt that was left behind inside of a small chest. Sometimes when he missed him very much he would take the shirt out of the chest and hold it, imagining that it was dearly departed brother he was holding.

"Pardon me your highness." He turned to see Ben holding a bucket. After meeting him that day on the road the boy had told him that he was homeless and looking for work. Since he was so good with the horses Felix decided to make him the new stable boy. The royal mares and stallions took to him almost immediately. "Could direct me to the nearest well? The horses need a refill on their water."

"Yes follow me."

Felix began leading him outside to the well in the royal garden.

"If you don't mind me asking sir but what was all that screaming I heard about?"

"Oh that was just Princess Chloe making her usual demands."

"The nag with the bad attitude?"

"Watch yourself boy! She is royalty and my fiance."

"You're marrying her? Why?"

"It is none of your concern." He said. "You forget your place."

"Forgive me sire."

"There is the well."

"Thank you."

Felix left and went to return to his room only discover that he had dropped he had dropped Adrien's shirt. He went to retrieve it and saw Ben take his hat off causing black hair to fall down that made his face look more feminine. In fact he now looked like a girl, no he was a girl.

"Hey!" He called starling her to quickly put her hat back on and shove her hair back up under it. Then she tried to run away. "Hey! Stop! Come back here!"

She wanted to disobey him but she knew how risky it was to defy the order of a prince. So she walked back to him.

"Yes sir?" She said.

For a moment the two of them just looked at each other then without warning he ripped off her hat causing her hair to fall back down.

"I knew it! You are a woman!" He said taking a good long look at her face. "Wait a minute I know you. You're that woman who was dancing at the ball the other night. What was your name again?"

"Bridgette sir."

"Well Bridgette why are you masquerading as a man? You know it's against royal law to lie to the crown."

She then began to explain her situation and how she dressed herself as a young boy to hide from the baron.

"Oh so you're another one of Mondego's unlucky brides huh?"

"Well I'm not exactly his bride. I managed to get away from him, he's offering a lot of gold on my head so I figured that I would have to disguise myself for awhile."

"I see."

"You won't tell anyone right? I can't risk him finding me."

"I guess I could my mouth shut about this."

"Thank goodness."

She put her hair back up the hat and she would have gone back to work if she didn't see Felix looking around for something.

"Excuse me but what are you looking for?" She asked.

"None of your concern." He said.

"Is it this thing." She said holding up the tattered shirt.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded snatching it away from her.

"I found it in the bushes. What were you doing with it?"

"Again none of your concern."

"I don't mean to pry but it's just a torn up shirt."

"It's all I have left of my brother!"

"Prince Adrien?"

"No Prince Charming, of course Prince Adrien! How many brothers do I have?!"

"There's no need to yell. Sheesh! Anyway I heard about his death and I'm very sorry about what had happened. How did he die?"

"He was devoured by a panther."

"Oh! That's awful...Hang on was he wearing that shirt when he died?"

"Yes."

"Let me see it for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just let me see it."

He handed her the shirt and she began examining the tears and fabric.

"There must be some mistake because this shirt did not get this way because of an animal."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for one thing there's no blood or saliva and these tears were not caused by cuttings and scratches from a blade or claws. They broke from expansion."

"Expansion?"

"Yes. Whoever was wearing this shirt had a very large size that was too big for the shirt to hold so it caused the seams to tear and break."

"Are you sure?"

"Both my mother and my sister could spin and sew, they told me plenty of things they learned from their work one of which was how to tell the difference between a tear caused by cutting and one caused by breaking. So either he wasn't wearing this shirt when he was killed or he wasn't killed by a panther, maybe he wasn't even killed at all because there's no blood."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ask any tailor or seamstress."

Felix asked six tailors and eight seamstresses. All of them said the same thing that the tears were broken not cut and since there was no blood at the scene where the attack supposedly took place it meant that maybe Adrien could still be alive.

"Father what if we made a mistake? What if Adrien could be alive?" He told his father.

"Impossible!" Gabriel said.

"Think about Father! There were no blood stains and every tailor and seamstress I talked to told me that the tears on Adrien's shirt were not cut by the claws of a wild animal. They broke due to a force of growth. Something's happened to him Father but I don't think it was murder."

"Mayura saw the whole thing happen."

"But what she told us doesn't make sense."

"Are you calling your stepmother a liar?"

"Of course not but she might've made a mistake."

""Don't be foolish." Mayura said. "I am a queen and queens do not make mistakes."

"With all due respect Mayura I think there's a chance Adrien is still out there and if he is we must search for him."

"He is dead. I saw him die."

"Then why wasn't there any blood? If he had really been killed by that animal there then at least would have been some blood."

"It swallowed him whole."

"A 5 foot tall man? Nobody could swallow that in one gulp unless it was an ogre or a giant. What you're saying doesn't add up."

"You forget your place."

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened to my brother? And if he really is dead."

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"I don't know. All I know is about a month ago something happens in you chamber, my brother goes missing, you say he's dead but there's no body or blood found anywhere. So someone's lying here."

"Felix that is enough!" Gabriel shouted.

"Where is he Mayura?" Felix asked the queen. "Where's Adrien? Where's my brother? What did you do to him?"

"I said that's enough!" Gabriel said stepping between his son and wife. "Mayura please leave me alone with him so we may talk."

"Of course."

She then left them alone in the throne room.

"She did something to him." Felix said to Gabriel. "I know she did!"

"Son you are accusing her of murder!"

"Father she is the only one who knows what happened to Adrien but she's not telling us the truth."

"How dare you call her a liar!"

"Father! We are talking about the life of your son! My brother! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! He could be alive. We should be trying to figure out where he is. I don't know if Mayura killed him or not but I do know what she told us was a lie and that she knows what really happened!"

"Enough! Felix this is very unlike you! You know better than to speak out like this!"

"Well excuse me for wanting find out where my brother is!"

"Your brother is dead! That's what she told us and as far as I'm concerned that's the truth! Now behave yourself and start acting like a proper prince or you'll regret it I promise you!"

"Adrien was right, you don't love us! You don't love anyone! For once I'm glad Mother's dead because it would destroy her if she had lived long enough to see what you had become!"

Before Gabriel could react Felix stomped up to his room and began to pack his bags. He then called for Bridgette well actually he called for Ben.

"You wanted to see me sire?" Bridgette said.

"Yes, tell me are you an excellent tracker?"

"As a matter of fact I'm one of the best. I grew up in the forest so I was able to learn tracking from the animals and the hunters I met. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have to find my brother."

"He's alive?"

"I think so. Like you said there was no blood and my stepmother is keeping secrets. I can't question her because she has my father wrapped around her little finger so the only thing I can do is find my brother."

"So how do I help?"

"Mayura may have lied about my brother being killed but she didn't lie about the panther. There was one, a patch of fur and footprints. So my best guess is we find the panther we find my brother and that's where you come in."

"Wait a minute I don't know if I can-"

"Look I don't know who else to go to. All my trackers are loyal to my father and my stepmother, they'll just report me if I go to them and if you help me I swear I will pay you handsomely. All the gold you could ever imagine."

"You're really desperate to find him aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I'll help you find him but I can't promise that we'll find him."

"Just help me alright please?"

"Alright but what about your fiance? Won't she be a little upset if you don't stick around to marry her?"

"She's a royal pain who can't keep her mouth shut. Who the heck cares what she thinks?"

"Good point. But what about your father and your stepmother?"

"They barely know I'm around. I doubt they'll miss me."

"Then I guess we can go."


	11. Chapter 11

Alya sighed as she sat by the fireplace and watched her stepmother Madame Mendeleiev and stepsisters Aurore and Mirelle leave for the prince's festival. She had been working her butt off for weeks getting them all ready but due to that she never had time to get a dress for herself or make herself look presentable enough to go. Not that her step family would let her go if she did look suitable enough to go, all her stepsisters did was tease and mock her while her stepmother made her do all the cooking, the cleaning, and the rest of the house work. Not to mention she made her wear rags and had her sleep by the fireplace which resulted in her face always being covered in ash and soot. It wasn't fair, why did she have to live like this? Why couldn't she just have one night of happiness? Maybe she just didn't deserve happiness.

"Do not despair my dear, you will attend the festival." A kind voice behind her said. She turned to see a small lady with orange hair and wings standing by the kitchen table.

"Who are you?" Alya asked her.

"My name is Trixx and I'm your fairy godmother."

"My what?"

"Your fairy godmother silly." She giggled. "I'm here to grant your wish to attend the prince's festival. Now then tell me do you have a coach or horses?"

"Sorry but no."

"Very well then if I can't find a coach or horses then I'll make them."

"I beg your pardon but make them?"

"Allow me to show you what I mean." She then pulled a wand from her sleeve. "Now go get me a pumpkin."

"A pumpkin?"

"Yes preferably plump and medium if you don't mind."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

So Alya went to the garden, looked for a pumpkin that was plump and medium and when she found it she cut it's vines and brought the pumpkin to Trixx. Trixx then waved her wand over the pumpkin and right before Alya's eyes it changed into a fancy coach.

"Wow." She gasped in amazement.

"Now go get me some mice."

With those words said Alya went upstairs to the attic to check the traps that had been set for vermin. Inside were four fat mice and one very ugly rat. She took the trap containing the mice and rat to Trixx. Trixx then once again waved her wand over the five rodents and in a flash the four mice changed into four fine stallions and the rat changed into a coachman.

"Well it looks like you're ready to go my dear."

"Um I think you're forgetting something Trixx." Alya said holding up the skirt of her dirty old frock.

"Oh good gracious! You can't go to the ball in that." Trixx waved her wand over Alya and a shower of sparkle rained on to her, transforming her ragged dress into a gown of spun gold, washing away the ash and soot from her face, styling her hair into a lovely up-do, and transforming her boots in gold shoes. "That better?"

"Yes. Thanks, this is incredible. How can I ever repay you?"

"Your smile is payment enough but remember it all ends at midnight so be back before then or you'll transform back into your usual attire right in front of everyone."

"I will, thank you."

Alya stepped into the coach and her coachman had the horses pull the coach to the castle where the festival of Prince Kim was being held. Hundreds of ladies and gentleman were dancing and laughing and having a wonderful time. But all fell silent at the site of Alya when she arrived for she was one of the most beautiful women that they had ever seen. Even Prince Kim himself was amazed by the young woman, he went over to meet her but found it difficult with all the people crowed around wanting to see her. As for Alya she was curious to what the prince looked like as she had never seen him before but she had heard many people say that he was one of the most handsome men in existence. As she searched for him she accidentally bumped into a young man.

"Oh I beg your pardon." She said.

"No it was my fault." He apologized.

"No it was mine, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The young man was quite handsome and he had a sweet smile that seemed quite inviting.

"So if you weren't looking where you were going what were you looking at?" He asked.

"Actually I was looking for the prince."

"Oh..." He sighed.

"Though it's kind of difficult since I don't know what he looks like."

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't get out much."

"Well you'll be happy to know that I am the prince."

"You're Prince Kim."

"Yep."

"Then it is an honor to meet you your highness." She said curtsying.

"So I'm guessing you're a noblewoman?"

"Yes." She lied. She didn't want to lie but she thought if the "prince" knew she was just a scullery maid he would laugh at her. Music began to play and the guests started dancing.

"May I have this dance?" The young man who she thought was the prince asked her as he offered his arm.

"I'd love to."

Her hand joined with his and the two of them began to share a dance of pure joy, laughter, and fun. The two of them danced throughout all the night and when they weren't dancing they were chatting and they found each other excellent company. However their fun was interrupted by the sound of the clock chiming eleven. Realizing that midnight was an hour away Alya quickly left.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She said.

"Wait where are you going?" The young man asked her.

"I...I'm sorry but I can't say."

"Wait!"

But she had already taken off down the stairway and into the coach which took her back to her house. By the time she got back it was midnight and everything changed back to the way it was. She was glad that she had gone to the festival, she had a wonderful time but it was a shame that it couldn't have lasted longer. Luckily she learned the next morning that she would be reliving that same night again.

"Did you hear girls?" Madame Mendeleive said. "The prince was so amazed by the beauty of the mystery woman from the festival last night that he's decided to have another one in hopes of seeing her again."

"How exciting." Mirelle said.

"I don't know I mean she was pretty but not prettier than me." Aurore said.

"Don't worry ladies you'll have your chance again at the festival tomorrow night." Their mother said.

"May I go this time?" Alya asked.

"Of course not!" Her stepmother snapped. "You have too much work to do and you have nothing to wear."

That's what she thinks. Alya couldn't wait to attend the next festival and to see the prince again. He was nothing like she expected. He was funny, sweet, and humble. She expected him to be arrogant and boastful but he was the total opposite and she found herself liking him for that. Little did she know that the young man was not Prince Kim but the prince's valet Nino. Nino did not want to deceive Alya but when he saw her that night it was love at first sight and it upset him that she was looking for the prince because he was sure that she was a wealthy noblewoman who wouldn't give him a second thought if she knew he was just a valet. He just wanted to one night where one girl would actually look at him like he was special even though he was convinced that he was not.

"Nino!" Prince Kim called to the valet. "Can you come over her and shine my shoes?"

"Coming sir." Nino said grabbing the polish and getting on his knees to shine the prince's shoes.

"Nino I'm in love." Kim said.

"Well that's good news sire, I'm sure your fiance Princess Ondine will be happy to hear that." Nino replied.

"Oh relax Nino, no one in arranged marriages love each other. It's a fact."

"Whatever you say, so who's the girl that you're infatuated with?"

"The one dressed in gold."

"Oh...Her."

"Nino I've decided that I would like to see her again."

"But you don't even know her name, how are you going to find her?"

"By holding another festival."

"What makes you think she'll come?"

"Trust me Nino if there's one thing I know it's women."

"Huh...Sure you do." Nino mumbled but he was secretly hoping that Alya would come again. She was such a wonderful girl. She was lovely, smart, quick-witted, and nice. She was probably the most wonderful girl he had ever met but he had lied to her about being the prince. What would he say to her if he saw her again? Sooner or later she would find out that he wasn't the prince and then what would he do? She'd probably think he was a total creep and hate him for lying but he had to keep up the charade just for another night.

Meanwhile Marinette was just starting to wake up. She had fallen asleep with the panther keeping her warm and giving her a very comfortable sleep. As she woke up she expected to feel the soft, warm, thick fur coat of the panther but instead she felt something firm and broad. It was a chest, she was sleeping on top of a chest. When her eyes adjusted she realized that she was not lying with a panther but was in the arms of a man and not just any man. Prince Adrien, wearing only tattered pants. Seeing that she was lying on top of the shirtless prince she became very shy and startled. She let out an eep and jumped from his body.

"Huh? Wha...What's happening?" He said sleepily. "Hey! I can talk again. I have hands again. And I...I can stand upright again. Am I? I'm back to normal! Thank goodness and here I thought I'd be hairy forever."

"Your highness?" Marinette said confused. "How did you get here? And where's my friend?"

Adrien turned to face her and smiled.

"Marinette it's me...I am your friend."

"Excuse me?"

"I know it's hard to believe but I was your friend. This whole time I have been the panther who's been travelling with you."

"I don't understand? What's going on? What has happened to the panther? Where did you come from? And why...Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"Huh? Oh!" He said blushing and covering his chest with his hands. "Forgive my lack of proper clothing my lady, you see my stepmother did a horrible thing to me when she found it that I didn't kill you."

"Kill me?...Oh that's right you tried to...Oh my! You tried to kill me!"

"It's not what you think Marinette!"

"You stay away from me! You mad man!" She cried running off.

"No wait! Come back Marinette!" He said chasing after her. "Come back! Let me explain!"

 **Note in the original story of Snow White and Rose Red the prince was changed into a bear but I thought a bear didn't suit Adrien so I made him a panther.**


	12. Chapter 12

Despite protests from Adrien, Marinette kept running. She wasn't sure what to do all she knew was this man had tried to kill her about a month ago and now he was saying that he had been her panther friend. Clearly he was mad and she needed to get away from him at least until he started making sense. In her haste to get away from him she bumped right into Alya. She had been sent into the woods by her stepmother to gather firewood.

"Oh excuse me." Marinette said.

"No my bad." Alya said.

"Oh no he's coming!"

"Who?"

"Oh...Please hide me."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later just help me."

"Okay um...Climb up that tree."

Marinette to as Alya had said. By the time Adrien had caught up she was already safely hidden behind the leaves and branches at the top of the trees.

"Pardon me." Adrien said. "But have you seen a maiden run by here? She is the most beautiful woman in all the world."

"No sir." Alya lied. "I haven't seen anyone except the squirrels but if you don't mind me asking why are you only wearing pants? Don't you know how cold it is this time of the year?"

"Yes I'm well aware but it's a long story and frankly I don't have the time so if you'll excuse me." He then ran off. Once he was gone Marinette climbed down.

"Thank you." She said.

"Who is that man?"

"He's the prince of a kingdom I used to live in."

"A prince? You sure because last I checked princes wore more modest attire at least in the winter that is."

"Yes I'm sure he's the prince but he's mad."

"Well I guess that would explain why he's only wearing pants in the middle of winter but why are you running from him?"

"A month ago he tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He was acting so strangely that awful night and before that he had seemed so kind and good."

"Men." Alya said. "One minute they're charming and the next thing you know they go mad on you. So who are you?"

"I'm Marinette, what's your name?"

"My name's Alya."

"Very nice to meet you."

"You too so what are you doing out here in the middle of the woods?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I asked you first."

"Well when the prince tried to kill me I was forced to run away from home and I got lost now I've been wondering aimlessly trying to find my way back."

"Oh geez I'm sorry."

"It's okay so why are you out here?"

"Gathering fire wood."

"Here let me help you."

Marinette began helping Alya pick up several logs then helped her carry them back to her house. Alya's step family were away buying new gowns and shoes to wear to the festival so there was no fear in letting Marinette come in. Along with helping her start a fire, Marinette also offered to help Alya with her chores. Alya liked having some help with her work for once and it was very nice to meet a girl who wouldn't tease her like her stepsisters did. Although Mirelle wasn't as mean as Aurore was. She remembered one time Alya had gotten into a fight with Aurore and Madame Mendeleiev whipped he as punishment for causing trouble but afterward Mirelle came and tended to her wounds.

"So are you going to the festival tonight?" Alya asked her.

"Me? Oh no. No I just need to find an inn to stay at for the night."

"You sure you don't want to go to the festival? It's fun. There's music, dancing, tasty dinners, and more."

"It sounds wonderful but I don't really feel comfortable going somewhere that has a lot people when there's a mad man looking for me."

"Good point but you know I think he has a crush on you."

"Why is that?"

"Well he did call you the most beautiful woman in all the world."

"Really? I didn't hear him. Well even if he did he still tried to kill me."

"Good point."

"So are you going to this festival?"

"Yeah but my stepmother will stop at nothing to keep me from going."

"Why?"

"Because she hates me."

"Why?"

"Don't know but I think she hates pretty much everyone."

Marinette and Alya giggled at her remark but their laughter was interrupted by the sound of horse shoes.

"Uh-oh they're back." Alya said. "You better get out of here. If my stepmother finds you here she'll beat me."

"Okay." Marinette said hurrying out the kitchen door.

"Wait! Um...Do you want to meet up somewhere and chat?" Alya asked.

"Sure where?"

"I'll meet you at the nearest inn tomorrow."

"Alright I'll see you there."

Marinette went into town and found the nearest inn to stay at. It cost her all the money she had left to pay to stay for a few nights so she decided to get a job to make some more. She convinced a seamstress to hire her to help mend dresses and other clothing. It didn't pay much but she didn't have any other options. As for Alya right after Marinette left her step family entered the house and almost immediately began giving her orders to get her ready. At evening they left for the ball but not before Madame Mendeleiev dumped a bunch of lentils on to the kitchen floor and demanded that Alya pick all of them off.

"If those lentils aren't picked up by the time I get back." She said leaving. "You'll get the whipping of your life."

It would take Alya all night to pick up those lentils but luckily once her step family was gone Trixx reappeared and with the wave of her wand had all the lentils cleaned up and off the floor. Then she turned her back into the pretty, golden young lady she was at the last festival and sent here off to the castle in her horse drawn coach.

Meanwhile Adrien had been searching for Marinette but could find no trace of her anywhere not to mention the cold was starting to get to him real bad especially with his lack of warm clothes. His skin was turning blue and he found his body shaking and trembling greatly from the cold.

"Hey are you alright?" He heard someone asked concerned. He looked to see Nino standing over him. "What are you doing out here with only your pants on?"

"It's a long story. Listen do you have a coat or shirt that you don't need anymore? An old one that you don't use? If so may I please have it."

"Forget an old coat or shirt! You need a place to warm up with. Come with me I have a fire place in at my place and plenty of warm clothes."

"I don't want to impose."

"I don't mind, come on."

Nino then took Adrien back to where he lived and got him some warm clothes to put on. Then gave him some hot broth and bread to eat.

"So why were you wondering around in the middle of winter wearing only pants?" Nino asked him.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Adrien said chewing some of the bread. "Listen by any chance have you seen a maiden running through this kingdom?"

"I don't know what does she look like?"

"She's the most beautiful creature God ever created. Her hair is as dark as ebony wood, her lips are as blush as pink roses, and her skin is as white as snow. Her name is Marinette."

"Sorry but I haven't seen a girl like that. Why are you looking for her?"

"I need to explain something to her."

"Which is?"

Adrien told Nino the whole story about what Cassandra had done to him and how he had spent a month as a panther.

"Your stepmother sounds insane." Nino said.

"I know and now that she knows that Marinette is still alive she'll probably try to kill her again which is why I wanna find her so badly."

"Why does she wanna kill her?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe she's dangerous. Maybe she's trying to kill someone."

"No that angel would never hurt anyone. God I wish I knew where she was."

"Calm down, listen I'm going to a festival tonight. There will be lots of people so I'll keep my eyes open for her and ask around if anyone has seen her."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem, hey do you wanna come?"

"I'd rather stay and continue searching the village for her."

"Alright then. Oh I have to get ready! I'll tell ya if I find out anything about her."

"Thank you I really hope she's okay."

"This girl really means a lot to you huh?"

"Yes she does. She's one of the very few people who have ever shown me any kindness."

It was true. Before Adrien met Marinette he had never known compassion from anyone since his mother. Though he had spent this past month as an animal he enjoyed every moment with Marinette. She was just so kind and sweet and caring and so beautiful. Her gentle touches and kind words had made him happier than he had ever been in a long time. So many times he wanted to tell her how special she was. How loving she was. How beautiful she was. How she was the only friend he had in the whole world. If anything ever happened to her he knew he would never forgive himself. He wouldn't allow himself to lose another person who gave him love and compassion.

...

Queen Mayura stood in her secret room hidden in the dudgeon and grinned as she found the perfect killing spell to use inside of her book of dark magic. You see Mayura knew witchcraft and she carried a book full of evil spells, potions, and curses. After reading the page carefully she went over to where a deadly snake was hiding in a corner she charmed it not to bite her or squeeze her then picked it up. She began chanting the spell she read in the book and at once the snake changed into a pretty lace.

"Fu said that child likes to make pretty dresses so there's no way she'll be able to resist buying laces to wear on her dress." She said to herself. "But what she won't know is that if someone ties this lace around their waste then it will squeeze the life out of them like the constricting snake it once was."

She put the lace in a basket filled with other pretty and fancy things that girls liked to wear. After that she took off her regal garments and jewels then slipped on the clothes of a peasant and covered her head with a scarf and wig. Looking in the mirror she didn't recognize herself so she was sure that no one else would. She consulted Fu to find out where Marinette was, he reluctantly told her, and then she left sure that once she returned she would once again be the fairest.


	13. Chapter 13

Not too far from where Marinette and Adrien were, Felix and Bridgette were riding through the forest following the tracks left by the panther. Just then Bridgette stopped her horse and got off.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"The tracks have changed here." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

She pointed to the paw prints in the ground which created a trail but then at the end of the trail the paw prints changed into the foot prints of a man.

"That's odd." Felix said. "How did that happen?"

"Don't know but I have an idea."

"Well what is it?"

"You'll probably think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"Well if I'm correct, judging by these tracks my guess would be that this large cat changed into a human."

"You're right."

"Really?"

"You are crazy."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard of."

"I don't know there are fairies and witches in this land."

"Don't be foolish you know I don't believe in magic."

"And you're calling me the foolish one. Fun fact it's usually the people who don't believe who end up cursed."

"Keep telling yourself that now can you give me a logical answer?"

"Sorry but I don't think I can give you an answer you'll believe."

"Do you honestly believe in that rubbish?"

"Yes."

"Mon dieu you peasants are so gullible."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean peasants like you will pretty much believe any wives tale you hear making you probably one of the dumbest people on the planet."

"How rude, you know I don't have to help you with this."

"Yes you do. I am the prince and I have ordered you to assist me."

"Prince or not I take orders from no one."

"I can have you thrown in the dudgeon for defying me."

"Yes you can but let's not forget I'm the only one who believes you about your brother. If you throw me in the dudgeon who else would help you?"

"Don't you threaten me."

"Too late I already did."

"Forget the dudgeon I could have your head!"

"Oh I see so I get upset that you insult me and instead of apologizing you threaten to be head me. Hmmph! Some prince you are. I'm out of here." She turned to her heals and walked away.

"Stop! I order you to stop peasant!"

"My name is Bridgette not peasant! And no I will not stop! Until you apologize I won't help you do another thing so there!"

She then hopped on her horse and rode away.

"Stubborn girl!" Felix shouted.

"Arrogant prince!"

"Stupid wench!"

"Heartless beast!"

"Fine! Leave! I don't need you!" He shouted. "Stupid, pushy girl. Doesn't she know who she's talking to? Hope she falls into a ditch maybe that'll teach her."

He got his horse and continued in a different direction. Felix was not used to peasants speaking to him like that. He was a prince, he deserved to be spoken to with respect especially when talking with to a peasant. The girl needed to learn her place.

"Oh no! Not you again!" He heard Bridgette scream from a distance. "No! Get away! Let go of me! Ahh!"

He followed her screams over to the trees to find Bridgette's horse but the rider no where to be seen. He noticed the ground had several different foot prints in it. Some were horse shoe prints. the prints of Bridgette's shoes, the prints of boots belonging to large men, and wheel tracks from a carriage. By the looks of it he figured that a group of large men riding in a horse drawn carriage had abducted her. She had sounded so terrified making him think that she may be in danger.

"Hmm..What do I care? Serves the disrespectful girl right."

Bridgette had been grabbed by Mondego and his men. They had been searching for her ever since she evaded them and now that he had found her he was determined to have her.

"Let me go you big ape!" Bridgette demanded as she was dragged into Mondego's manor. This one was much different from the other one she had gone to back in the other kingdom.

"At last I have found you." He said. "You won't get away this time my dear."

"You creep!" She snapped. "What do you want of me?"

"Don't you remember? I had chosen you to be my bride."

"Well don't you remember my answer? I said no."

"Your answer does not please me."

"I don't care! You can't force me to marry you!"

"Now my dear be reasonable, just promise to be my wife and I'll give you anything in the world I want."

"I don't care! You're disgusting and creepy! I'd rather die than marry you!"

"Very well then. Gentleman leave us."

Looks of fear and worry crossed the faces of his servants. Like they knew something very bad was about to happen. They left the room and closed the doors. Mondego pulled out a key and locked the doors.

"Tell me my dear." He said. "Do you know that I have been married before?"

"I've heard rumors of you having one wife or two."

"Oh no my dear I had more than that. I had twelve wives."

"Twelve? What happened to them?"

"They all died and do you know how?" He pulled out another key and stuck into a key hole of another door. "Follow me."

She followed him down a dark stair way until they reached a room. It was too dark for her to see anything but when he lit a light she saw twelve displace cases holding the twelve bodies of twelve dead women. Bridgette felt her heart stop and her body turn white and cold. Never in her life had she ever seen anything more terrifying in all her life. The were all skeletons that had decayed but she could tell that they were once women due to the clothes the wore.

"You...You...You.." She stuttered shaking.

"Yes I killed them." He pulled a sword from his belt. "I killed them all."

"You what?! Why?!"

"It was their own fault. They married me only for my money and they refused to love me so I slaughtered them like the ungrateful cows they were."

"Wha...What are you going to do to me?" She secretly moved her hand to grab a nearby pin with a very sharp needle.

"When I saw you dancing the other night I figured that you would be pure and faithful, that you would love me but I see you are no different from my other wives. So if you won't love me then I shall see to it that you suffer the same fate as my other wives. However if you marry me and promise to love me then I'll spare your life."

"Not on your life!"

She struck Mondego across his face with the pin. He fell backward shouting in pain and she took her chance to run. He chased after her swinging his blade, angrily trying to kill her for her rejection. Bridgette was a fast runner but she knew that she couldn't run forever, if she couldn't find a way out then she needed to find away to fight this mad man. On a high shelf she spotted a dagger, though it was far too high for her to reach she had to try to reach it. It was her only chance. She desperately tried to reach for the dagger, her arm and fingers stretched and reached for as far as it could. Her pinky had just barely touched it when Mondego grabbed her roughly by her shoulder and threw her on to the floor with his sword pointed toward her neck.

"One last chance my dear. Love me, be mine, and I'll let you live like a queen but if you refuse then you shall die like a rat!"

Bridgette was beyond scared and for a brief moment she considered excepting his offer to save her life but this man was evil, the thought of spending everyday forced to love this evil man seemed like a fate worse than death. But before she could make her choice she heard the sound of a window breaking and the door to the room was kicked down.

"I object!" It was Felix.

"You!" Mondego shouted. "How did you get in here!"

"Felix! You found me!" She cried relieved.

"Only a pathetic, evil, and revolting mad man would try to use cold bloody murder to make a woman love him! You're disgusting!" Felix scoffed.

"Enough with the lectures you wretch! It's easy for you to say! You're a handsome prince! I have always been ugly and because of that women have always seen me as a monster!"

"And you killing them only proves their fears correct! But you won't have this woman! Not her! You won't kill her and make her corpse a trophy! I won't let you!"

"Are you going to fight me boy? I'll have you know no one is better than me at using a sword!"

"Let's test that theory shall we?"

He drew his sword and the two began to fight. Felix never was that good with a sword, not as good as Adrien was but he had to try because if he didn't then this woman and possibly himself would be killed. During their battle the shelf was knocked over breaking a lamp and starting a fire. But the dagger had fallen too giving Bridgette a chance to grab the it which she used to stab Mondego's back. While he was distracted with the pain Felix stabbed him and the two of them fled from the burning manor. The fire began the burn the manor to the ground but luckily before it could start anymore damage it started pouring down rain and the rain put out the flames.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked Bridgette once the two were safe.

"Yes." She panted. "Thank you for saving me."

"Well I needed someone to help me find my brother."

"Now hold on I never said I was still gonna help you."

"But I saved your life."

"True but before that you were very rude and mean to me."

"Touche."

"Look I'll still help you but you need to start being a little nicer to me."

"Fine."

"And apologize."

"Me? Apologize to a peasant? Never."

"Then I'll just leave then. Good luck finding another tracker who will believe you about your brother."

"Wait!" He sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry I didn't get that last part."

"I said I'm sorry! There! Happy now!"

"Overjoyed." She said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah but don't tell anyone about this please."

"I won't tell a soul. I promise. So you really want to find your brother huh? You two must be very close."

"No not really. To the contrary we hardly ever got along."

"But you love him right?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be looking for him if I didn't!"

"Sorry."

"So it's raining now and I don't really like getting wet so I say we find somewhere to stay the night and continue our search in the morning."

"Alright."


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette smiled to herself as she added the finishing touches to the new dress she made. It was one of fleece that was sunshine colored with long warm sleeves and a flowing skirt. She hoped that she would be able to sell the dress to someone in town. It was pretty but she felt like it was missing something, something to make a little brighter.

"Pretty things for sale! Very cheap! Pretty things for sale!"

She was startled by a gypsy woman carrying a basket as she walked around calling out: "Pretty things for sale! Fancy things to make you pretty!"

The woman seemed awfully nice but Marinette couldn't help but notice that there was something very strange about her eyes. They were so dark, it was almost frightening. The woman stopped when she saw Marinette.

"How pretty you are young lady." The woman said.

"Thank you good woman." Marinette replied. "What are you selling?"

"Good things, pretty things, lovely things. Laces of silk in many colors, sashes of fine satin in different shapes, and much more take a look." She opened the basket and began pulling out various accessories for dresses and gowns. "I have lovely belts, dainty laces, and pretty ribbons. Look at them aren't they pretty?"

"Yes they are."

"What a lovely dress you're wearing, wouldn't it look lovelier with one of these fancy things? Here pick one out and try it on."

Marinette chose a lace woven of silk that was blue and tied it around her waist. She liked how it looked on her but she didn't have enough money to afford such a nice thing.

"It looks wonderful but I can't afford it." She undid the lace and put it back in the basket. "I'm sorry ma'am but I have no money to pay you for your beautiful things."

"Oh well you're such a sweet and pretty child I'll give you one as a gift. Here take this one." She handed her a pretty, purple, silk lace.

"Oh no I couldn't. It's much too nice."

"I insist."

"Alright. Thank you."

"You are most welcome my dear."

The gypsy woman then left while laughing wickedly but quietly under her breath. Marinette looked at the lace, it was very pretty in fact it was just what she needed for the dress she made. She took the lace and tied it around the dress she had made. It made the dress look very beautiful, beautiful enough to sell. Marinette was just about to take the dress into town and sell it when suddenly the lace began to move on it's own. It was squeezing the waist of the dress so very tightly as if it was trying to strangle whoever would wear it. Confused, she tried to take it off but when she touched it the lace changed into a snake. She jumped back in fear when it hissed at her, it bared it's venomous and lunged to bite her when a knife was thrown at the snake cutting off it's head. She turned in the direction of the knife and saw that it had been thrown by Adrien. When she saw him she tried to run but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait! Don't go!" He begged.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Wait! Please let me explain! Please I beg of you!"

She stopped and held her breath. In her head a voice was screaming for her to run, to get as far away from him as possible but she heard a second voice in her heart and it was telling her to stay and hear him out. She listened to the voice in her heart.

"Alright, explain yourself." She said. "Why do you want me dead?"

"I don't but my stepmother does."

"The queen?"

"Yes she told me to kill you and to cut out your heart so she could eat it, when I refused she used some kind of spell to force me to do it that's why I crushed my hand with a stone to give you a chance to escape. After that I killed a pig and gave it's heart to my stepmother but somehow she found out what I did so she turned me into a panther and that's pretty much the whole story."

"Your stepmother turned you into a panther?"

"Yes apparently she's a magic user and I wouldn't be surprised if she was responsible for that lace turning into a snake. Where did you get that?"

"From a gypsy woman selling things for dresses. But she looked nothing like the queen."

"Well I looked nothing like myself when she turned me into a panther. So you shouldn't believe everything you see my lady especially when there's someone out there who wants to kill you."

"But why would the queen want to kill me?"

"I don't know but all that matters is that she wants to so you need to be protected so that's where I come in."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I must protect you."

"Why you?"

"Well naturally me my lady for I am the best sword's man in the entire kingdom."

"Thank you but I can take care of myself."

"I don't think so. You saw what I did to that snake, I'm excellent with any type of blade and not to mention if I hadn't thrown that knife that snake would've bitten you and you could've died from the venom."

"Well I thank you for that but right now I just want to focus on finding my way back home."

"Then it's only natural for you to stay with me because I plan on returning to the kingdom to inform my subjects of what exactly their queen is and if I'm not mistaken you live in my kingdom."

"I suppose you have a point there."

"So it's settled. Tomorrow morning we return to the kingdom together."

"I guess."

"Look I know you're scared to trust me but believe me when I say that I would never hurt you."

She wasn't sure what to do or if she should really trust this man but she didn't have much of a choice and he his eyes seemed quite sincere so she decided to trust him.

"Alright."

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow."

"Wait! Are you sure you know the way back?"

"Indeed I do. Trust me as your guide my lady, I'll get us home safely."

"Part of me is still skeptical about you but I guess I don't have any other choice."

"Great so would you like to go somewhere to eat?"

"Yes but I have no money."

"Don't worry I can pay for it. I'm loaded."

"You have money?"

"Yes...Oh well I did back before I turned into a three-hundred pound wild cat. Oops."

"Don't worry the inn will give us a meal if we do a little work."

"What kind?"

"Well we could start by sweeping floors, washing dishes, polishing sliver, and stuff like that."

"I've never done anything like that before."

"Don't worry I'll help you learn."

They went to the inn where Marinette taught Adrien how to do household chores. It was very difficult for him since he was a prince and he was not used to doing such things but with Marinette's help he was able to learn.

Meanwhile when Mayura returned to the castle she was rather pleased with herself. She ran herself a nice herbal, scented oil, and milk bath for herself and dressed herself in a silk robe. Once bathed and dressed she went to her mirror to admire her reflection but was started when she saw that she had a gray hair.

"How is this possible?!" She cried. "You stupid mirror! You said if I killed Marinette my beauty would be restored! Yet my wrinkles remain and now my hair is turning gray!"

"That is because Marinette still lives." Fu anwsered.

"What?! Impossible! She took my lace which should've strangled her to death!"

"She took the lace but she did not wear it and the lace's true form was exposed by your stepson Adrien." Fu said.

"Adrien? He's regained human form?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Marinette with a gentle touch of love and affection unknowingly broke your evil spell."

"That spell was supposed to be permanet!"

"Unless he received a touch of love."

"What?"

"Love is a very powerful kind of magic in fact it's the most powerful magic in the world. The only kind of magic powerful enough to overcome any kind of evil magic no matter how powerful. Marinette possess a heart full of so much love and compassion, making her the perfect person chosen to weild the magic of love."

"Love?! Ha! Love is nothing more than a tingly feeling felt by fools! Still I now realize that I shall have to do a way with her in a different manner but of course I'll also have to get rid of Adrien too but how?"

"Mayura this obession of yours is quite unhealthy and I fear that it will lead to your undoing."

"Silence! Be gone!"

She dismissed Fu then went to her vanity and began doing everything she could to hide her gray hair and wrinkles. She applied make up, combed her hair, and added coloring. She had just finished when she caught site of a pretty, oriental comb which gave her another idea on how she could kill Marinette. She opened her spell book and immediately set to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien and Marinette had planned to leave tomorrow but they needed money so they decided to post pone the trip until they had enough. They worked at the end washing dishes, cleaning windows, and scrubbing floors. They didn't get paid much but it was the best they could do for now.

Sometimes after work Marinette would sit by a nearby pond. She liked it because ducks, geese, and swans would often swim on the surface of the water. Today she saw some male ducks, a mother duck with her, ducklings and a cygnet swimming. She took some leftover bread she had kept from breakfast and began feeding bits of it to the birds. She giggled as she watched the ducklings fight over the bread crumbs with each other before returning to their nest of reeds with their mother. She threw some more in which the male ducks began eating but when the little cygnet tried to eat some the ducks started quaking harshly and pecking him.

"Now stop that! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" Marinette said angrily shooing them away. Once they were gone she found the little cygnet cowering in the tall grass.

"You poor thing. There, there, don't be afraid." She gently picked up the little baby cygnet which trembled in her hands. "Here the rest is all yours."

She began feeding him the rest of the bread. When he finished she spotted two beautiful swans swimming on the pond with other cygnets.

"Look there's your family."

She put the cygnet back in the pond and he swam to join his mother, father, and brothers and sisters. Seeing that big family of swans made her think of her own family. She missed her mother, her fatger, and her sister. She wondered how they were fairing? And how worried they must be about her.

"There you are." She turned to see Alya coming by to join her. "I haven't seen you much in the past few days. I was worried that something had happened. So how are you doing?"

"Fine thank you and what about you?"

"Not good. I have problem."

"What is it?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Really? Alya that's wonderful."

"No it's not. It's horrible."

"How can being in love be horrible?"

"Because I'm in love with the prince of this kingdom and he thinks I'm a wealthy noblewoman."

"Why not tell him the truth?"

"I've tried but every time I do I become so scared that he'll reject me once he learns that I'm just a scullery maid."

"If that ends up being the case then he's not worth loving and you can't have a loving relationship without being honest. Though I don't have any room to talk I've never been in love."

"Seriously? A girl who looks like you has never been in love? I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. Men only take an interest in me because they have this ridiculous idea that I'm the most beautiful woman ever."

"I don't think it's that ridiculous of an idea but that aside, you're right. I'll tell him the truth...At the next feastival I'll tell him everything. I just hope he won't reject me."

Alya wasn't the only one feeling intense guilt. Nino felt horrible about lying to her about being the prince for he too had fallen in love, with her. In the beginning it was just a playful attraction but as the two continued to spend time with each other at Prince Kim's feastival the attraction soon became genuine love.

"What am I gonna tell her Adrien?" Nino asked his friend.

"How about the truth?" He suggested.

"But what would she think of me then?"

"What would she think of you if she found out some other way. She wouldn't just know that you were a valet she would know that you were a dishonest one too."

"You're right still...I just...I don't know if I can."

"Nino I can tell that you're a good guy and that you really love this girl but

When the next feastival was held Alya like before had her fairy godmother Trixx use her magic to give her a gown, carriage, horses, and gold shoes. She and Nino talked and danced for hours both dreading the moment when they would have to tell the other the truth.

"It's a beautiful night." Alya said gazing up at the night sky as the two stood together on the balcony.

"Yes it is." He agreed.

"Can you believe this is the last feastival of the year?"

"No and it kind of makes me sad."

"Why is that?"

"Because it means I won't get to see you as much."

"Well how importance can someone like be in a prince's life? I'm sure you've seen plenty of important women."

"Right." Nino said nervously tugging on his shirt collar. "And hey you're pretty important. A rich, beautiful, and smart noblewoman like you. Why I bet you have plenty of suitors at your beck and call."

"Oh yes, of course." She said nervously twisting skirt of her gown.

"There's something I have to tell you." They said at the same time.

"You first." He said.

"No you first." She said.

"Okay...Listen Alya...These past few nights that we've spent together have been some of the best of my life."

"Really? Me too."

"And I think that you're an amazing woman and when I'm with you I don't feel so pathetic. You make me feel like I'm special and important and like there's more to me. Your the only person in the world who actually makes me feel this way and I...I think I love you."

Alya blushed all over when she heard his words.

"Really?" She said unsure of his words. "You're not joking right?"

"No. You're the only one for me."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Alya was frozen, speechless, she had never been kissed before. It felt so strange but at the same time it felt wonderful.

"Your highness I don't know what to say. But are you sure? I mean you're the prince why would you be interested in me?"

"I can't lie to you. Alya I've been keeping a secret from you...The truth is that I-"

Suddenly the clock struck midnight and began to chime. It startled Alya so much that she forgot that she had decided to tell him the truth and ran off.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" She called.

"Wait! Wait!" Nino called as he chased after her.

She ran through the ballroom and the corridors and down the stairway. But as she was running down the steps she tripped and dropped one of her golden shoes. She tried to retrieve but realized that she didn't have much time do she left it, ran to her carriage, and returned home.

Nino desperately searched for her but she had vanished completely from his sight. All that remained was a golden shoe on the stairway. He picked it up and gazed at it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

When Alya came home her emotions were every where. He had kissed her, he had told her that he loved her, she couldn't believe it. Prince Kim loved her. He loved her and...She still had not told him the truth. What was she going to do? She had just blown her chance to confess everything. No doubt he would eventually discover who she was and be ashamed and angry with her deception.

Her feelings were only further crushed the next day. She and Marinette were walking in the market shopping for goods when suddenly the royal herald announced.

"Attention good people of our fair kingdom. I bring wonderful news. Our beloved Prince Kim and the radiant Princess Ondine are to be married by the next moon."

"What?" Alya gasped quietly.

"The two have been engaged fir many years but now the royal couple have decided to make it official. We expect the two to be a most suitable king and queen."

Alya felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. The prince was to wed another woman? The prince she had fallen in love with? The prince who had confessed his love for her the other night and said that she was the only one for him? That couldn't be right. It just couldn't be.

"Oh Alya I'm so sorry." Marinette said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's not like I didn't expect this right? I mean what are the odds of someone like me living happily ever after?"

Alya was trying to stay strong but Marinette could see the tears in her eyes. She hugged her friend and tried everything she could to comfort her.


End file.
